The Key of Memories
by Sorceress-of-Abyss
Summary: One favor. That was all he needed. For me to help him, I'd get my family back, my life back. But, everything went wrong. And it was all because of him...
1. Loss and Discovery

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS! If I did, then we wouldn't be waiting so long for chapter 63! XS**

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever! :D I hope you like it and please give me some comments on what I can improve on! :) (One of the reasons I joined this site) ^_^**

**Well, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>I should have never helped him. <em>

_My whole family sought his friendship. He was one we could trust to get rid of our pain, our fears, in exchange for a favor._

_But, now my most precious person is gone. _

_No one is left for me._

_And it was all because of him..._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_Run._

_"What? W-Where am I?" There were bodies all around me, brutally slaughtered._

_Run Ashlyn!_

_"Huh?"_

_Run while you still have time!_

_Large flames encircled me as I listened to the voice replay over and over telling me to run. My feet couldn't move. Is this a nightmare? Or could it be my worst fears coming true? What the hell happened while I was away for such a short time? _

_ Suddenly a large man in a red cape came charging towards me. I recognized him somehow. But, is he friend or foe? Right as I was about to call for him, for salvation from this fiery house of death, he raised his sword ready to strike._

I woke screaming. What was that? A nightmare? I breathed a heavy sigh of relief as I see my little sister Anna lying beside me, somehow undisturbed. Looking at her, I feel my fear from my nightmare creeping away as my fear for reality seeped back in. Our poverty, always taking a toll on us, as we struggle to find ways to feed ourselves without any help from the parents we once had.

I stood up from the pile of newspapers we were using to sleep on as I noted it was almost dawn. It's time to see if we could find any food today. If we can, it would be an amazing success considering how we could only find the smallest of scraps for the past two days.

After I stretch my limps from the hard torture of a night on the ground, I gently shake Anna awake, and we head off towards the streets of Reville.

"Ashlyn? Will we find food today? I'm starving!" Anna pouted.

"Hopefully, we can." I say as I fail an attempt to give her a smile. Though, Anna being only a couple of years younger than me, she knew very well that my smile was really meaningless.

As we approach the town I spot a large patch of wildflowers in a nearby forest.

"Hey Anna! Look! Maybe we could pick some and sell them to the town's people!" I said with a large smile making it's way onto my face.

We walked into town, arms full of beautiful wildflowers, and our spirits high.

"Ok. I'll be over here," I say as we walk to the corner of a nearby shop. "Why don't you go over there and take a few flowers, I can stay here, and when you need to, you can come back to grab more flowers! Hopefully we can sell all of them!" I say as she grabs the prettiest flowers out of the bunch.

"Ok Ashlyn! I'll be right back!" Anna shouted as she skipped down the street.

"Onii-san! Would you like to buy a flower?" I watch as Anna tries to sell a flower to a boy around my age with blonde hair and bright green eyes. I decide to listen to their conversation, just out of plain curiosity. I hear him talk of how he isn't from around here and his Papa is looking for their lost companion. I laugh a bit when a dark golden-eyed man appears behind him with a brown haired girl and said "Who's Papa?" Oh the look on the kid's face! But, he quickly brings his attention back to Anna and places the flower in her hair.

As Anna comes running back to tell me all about the boy she just met, I can't help but thinking there is something very nostalgic about him and his companions. _Oh whatever it is, I'll remember it. _I thought as I listened to Anna going on and on about how much she adored that boy.

* * *

><p>When the day ended, Anna and I had made enough money to buy a large loaf of bread and even some strawberries for dinner. With all of our flowers sold thanks to a nice Gentleman, we were finally able to eat. This was the largest dinner we've had in a long time. But, even though we were still very hungry, we saved the second half of the loaf for tomorrow.<p>

After our satisfying dinner, we decided to head into an ally close by to try to get some much needed sleep. Hoping that I didn't have any nightmares tonight, I bid Anna a good night and went to sleep in the corner of a fence and a brick building.

_**CRASH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

The sound of crashes nearby woke me from my (so far) peaceful slumber.

_**CRASH!**_

There it was again!

"Anna?" I called, "Anna! Where are you?" I look down to the spot where Anna was when I went to sleep. Where did she go? Being frantic for her safety with all of the noises around me, I ran out of the ally just in time to see Anna with a large monstrous creature looming over her. It looked like a torn, ragged, disfigured doll. Something you would see in a horror movie.

"OH MY GOD! ANNA!" I screamed running to protect her. That was when I noticed the same blonde boy from before. He was standing with his friends, one of which was taking out his gun to shoot the creature. As he did so, the creature screamed out in pain, and so did Anna.

"ANNA!" I screamed once more as purple light surrounded her and the monster. It looked like a large black hole had opened up underneath her.

I kept running. I wasn't going to lose her! N

The monster grabbed hold of her, dragging her down with it as it sank into the earth.

"HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP ME!" She screamed as she descended.

I was about to reach her hand when the man with the gun held me back.

"ANNA! NO! ANNA!" But, it was too late. She was gone. The ground had reverted to normal as if nothing had ever happened. I had lost her. She was gone. All that was left was the flower the boy had placed in her hair, the only thing to remember her by...

I looked up the three people. _Who were they? Why did they let her go? She was my sister! My best friend! Why?_

"That is the end all illegal contractors must face Oz. They will be dragged down to the lowest level of the Abyss..." I heard the man say. _Abyss... I have heard that word before... what is it?_

"Abyss..." I said. They looked over to me, "The abyss, I've heard of it. What is it! IS THAT WHERE MY SISTER WENT! I screamed at them between sobs.

They stared at me in surprise, until the blond haired boy got up. I couldn't stop my crying as much as I tried.

"Are you okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

As he walked up to me, I backed away. No, I couldn't stay around these people. They were the source of that gunshot that put my precious sister in pain, the gunshot that dragged her down under the earth. No, I didn't even care if my questions were left unanswered, I just had to get out of here!

I quickly got up and made a break for it. I could hear footsteps running behind me. _Oh great, they're following me. Now how do I get rid of them?_

I turned a corner to reveal a small, slightly hidden doorway and some discarded cardboard boxes. I quickly hid myself, and just in the knick of time. My pursuers ran right past me thinking I was far ahead of them.

After a few silent moments, I decided it was safe, and was about to come out when I heard footsteps heading back towards me. They had started talking, so I strained to hear their conversation:

"So Alice, you really think she may be an illegal contractor too?"

"I'm not too sure, but she had the stench of abyss around her. It could've been from her sister and her Trump Card, but I don't know."

"Well what if she isn't an illegal contractor and we catch her? She would find out about Pandora!"

"Well, do you have any other plan Seaweed Head?"

After that, there was just silence and then footsteps walking away.

_ Phew, they're gone. But, Pandora? Abyss? Trump Card? What are these things? And should I follow them and risk being caught? Or stay here in hope of my sister returning? No. Even if those people do scare me... I must follow..._

* * *

><p>"That is the end to an illegal contractor." Raven explained once more. "Oz's hand hasn't moved yet, but once the time comes-"<p>

"Screw it!" Alice yelled while narrowly missing Raven's head with a pillow. "Isn't there any way to get rid of the seal?"

"Well, the best way is for the connection to be severed. So in other words, it would be best if you just died!" He said giving an agitated look at Alice.

"HELL NO!" She was now clutching the next nearest cushion, "IDOT! THAT MEANS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

The pillow had now hit Raven square in the face. "You Stupid Rabbit!"

As the quarreling continued to take place, all Oz could do was stare out the window and wonder about that little girl and her sister.

"Hey Raven?" Alice and Raven looked over to Oz. This was the first thing he had said during the whole ride to the mansion. "Illegal contractors kill to change their pasts right? Then that little girl wanted to change something. I wonder just what it was..."

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as I could following the coach. Where were they going? It couldn't be too far right? If they lived away from here as the boy said, then they should just be going to a place nearby to stay.<p>

It was dawn of the next morning by now, and I was dead tired.

"At least it was a slow coach..." I mumbled to myself as we neared a withering mansion.

_What could they be doing here? I have heard of this place once being used to hold coming of age ceremonies, but not since ten years ago..._

Having the coach come to complete stop, the man from before stepped out. Now that I was hiding in a nearby hedge, I could get a closer look at him. He wore a white shirt with a midnight black trench coat to match his hair and hat. He was talking to a man in a sort of black and white uniform.

The boy and girl soon stepped out to talk with him. He seemed to have urgent business to attend to, because he ran away after checking to make sure his gun was fully loaded. The boy and girl however seemed more relaxed and went to sit on a nearby stone wall to eat.

_If this is all they are gonna do, _I told myself after ten minutes, _then I won't get the answers I need. _

I was about to turn and leave, but as if on cue, gunshots were heard from a nearby chapel. When I looked back at the place they were sitting a few seconds before, I could not find them. They must have gone to the source of the noise.

I somewhat reluctantly ran out of my hiding place in the shrubs to look into one of the chapel windows. The red clothed girl was pinned to the ground while the man looked like he was trying to kill the boy.

_ What was happening here? I thought this man was friends with him. Why is he going to kill him?_

That was when I noticed who else occupied the room. A small woman sitting on the railing wearing a..._ red cloak..._

My dream suddenly flashed before my eyes. _Fire. Death. Bodies. That man... red cloak..._

_ This strange woman has something to do with it. I just have the feeling she's the one that-_

_**BOOM! **_

The sound of a gunshot took me away from my thoughts. I looked back at the window just in time to see the icy stare of the woman. _How did she see me? Oh no!_

She came running towards me and crashed through the windows up above.

"Hello," She said with a sneer, "You've come back have you?"

"W-who are you?"

"Oh! You don't remember? Silly girl, I'm your worst nightmare!"

_My worst nightmare?_

I ran from the scene, praying that she won't follow me. I've been pursued enough lately...

I seamlessly maneuvered around withering ruins, trees, and gardens. And occasionally hiding from more uniformed men that were patrolling the grounds.

After running for what felt like forever, I somehow made my way to a granite staircase leading up a hill.

_Is this some kind of sanctuary? _I wondered as I reached the top.

The peak of the hill was covered in cherry trees in full blossom. With the wind blowing gently, some of the pink petals flew around me, almost making it seem like they were dancing. I was mesmerized. _This is such a magnificent place! How could they just abandon it ten years ago? Did they even know this was here?_

Going down a stone walkway, I noticed some other things. The view from here had a perfect outlook of the nearby city. Almost as a palace would look down on it's subjects. There was also a gaping hole near a large elm tree. Could this be something important, or just ground that eroded away? I was about to explore it myself, but once again, I heard shouting.

I ran to the direction of the noise, only to find the same three people as before in... a dream? Everything was slightly hazy, yet I could make out what was going on. A younger version of the girl was running towards a man with a long blonde ponytail. He seemed so familiar. Why is everything I see lately like this? I've seen it all before, yet, it still feels like the first time...

The dimension started to collapse, and the ground gave way under me.

_Where am I?_ It was all pitch black.

"Hello?" I cried, "Is anyone there? Please help!"

I lowered my head. No one seemed to hear me. I thought those other people fell into this place too. Where could they have gone?

That was when I noticed it. A small, stuffed, blue and white bunny doll. What is it doing here?

As more things appeared out of the darkness, I could get a somewhat shaky grasp on the situation. The girl was chained to a chair, and the boy and rabbit had started arguing about why he chose her over it. _Since when could stuffed animals talk? And... since when could they bleed from their eyes!_

I could only watch in horror as the rabbit finally went over the edge. With a giant leap, and menacing teeth, it made its way to kill the boy. However, the boy pulled out a gun just as the rabbit's teath had reached his head. _Did the rabbit die? And how could it be alive in the first place?_

"Oz look!" The black haired man was now pointing straight at me.

"You're the one from-" Oz started, but the ground beneath us once again collapsed. Where would we fall to now? To our deaths this time? Or is this just another one of my nightmares?

I watched in horror at the bleeding rabbit, the falling floor, and the strange trio.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _Was the last thing I could remember saying before everything went black...


	2. Questioned and Answered

**Chapter 2**

**I saw no reviews for my last chapter! Awwww! TT_TT Could someone please give me some good reviews? I would really like help to improve my writing!**

**And sorry this chapter is so short! But anyways, I'll stop my useless author's ramblings and get on with the story! **

* * *

><p><em>Falling.<em>

_ Falling towards my doom._

That was all I could remember before I found myself on a soft velvety couch.

I could only manage a low groan as I sat up and fully realized how much the fall from earlier had affected me. My head was throbbing like never before, and my ankle felt like I had seriously sprained, if not, broken it.

"Oh she's awake!"

Startled by hearing someone speak behind me, I turned around to find a white haired man step out of a closet. He was quite peculiar. His eyes were a bright shade of red (well, eye. His other was covered by his long white bangs), he was wearing a deep purple shirt, a white overcoat, and white boots to match. He was also carrying a black cane.

"W-who the heck are you?" I asked staring at him wide eyed.

"He is Xerxes Break, and I am Sharon Reinsworth." To my left , a girl who looked as old as Anna was sitting at a small table across the room, sipping tea.

"You can call me Break if you want, and this kid is Emily!" Break exclaimed. He motioned to an ugly blue doll sitting atop his shoulder that I had missed seeing beforehand. _Why would a grown man have a doll? _

After coming back from my astonishment over Emily, I turned back to Sharon.

"Rainsworth? Isn't that one of the duke houses?" Looking around the room now, I could easily distinguish that this place is owned by someone of high power and wealth. Fine furniture, art, etc. decorated the room.

"Why yes." Sharon replied.

"Well, then why am I here? How did I get here?" These were obviously friends of the trio from before, so they should know...

"Easy! We found you with Raven, Oz-kun, and Miss Alice! You were with them in Alice's memory fragment, correct?" Break gave me a creepy smile.

"Yes..." _Memory fragment? What are they talking about?_ "But you didn't answer my questions. How did I get here and why?"

"We found you passed out near them. But, before we can reply to any more of your questions, you have to answer ours." Break said as he took a lollipop out of his pocket and popped it into his still grinning mouth.

"Why should I tell you anything? I only just met you a minute ago!"

"True, but if you don't answer our questions, then we won't answer yours now will we?" Break had now finished his lollipop in record time. I could only stare in surprise as he started chewing on the small white stick that was left.

_Humph._ "Fine. What do you want to know?" I looked back at Sharon, as it felt like she was the next person to speak.

"First of all," She said, setting down her teacup. "Why did you follow Master Oz in the first place?"

"I...ummm..." _Can I even trust these people? Well, somehow I have feeling I can't lie to them. So... _"I need answers." I said simply as I kicked my feet up onto a coffee table in front of me.

"Answers?" Sharon had now started getting up and was and heading towards me. "What kinds of answers are you looking for, may I ask?"

"Well, you would know that if you let me ask questions, wouldn't you?" I sneered.

Break just looked at me and gave a deep sigh. "Do you know what Pandora is?"

_Pandora... I've heard of it somewhere..._

It took me a few seconds to figure out, but then it finally hit me.

"Isn't that the country's national security division?" Hoping I was right, I looked up at Break.

"Only on the surface. It really deals with research on the Abyss and it's weapons known as chains. But, you should already know considering your sister..." He trailed off seeing the confused look on my face. "Oh! you don't know?" His gaze shifted over to Sharon.

"So is that it?" I said, putting Break's attention back onto me. "No more questions?"

"Just one more." Break was now taking yet another piece of candy out of his pocket, "What's your name?"

"It's Ashlyn. Now can I ask my questions?"

"Sure Miss Ashlyn! What do you want to know?" That creepy grin was again making it's way onto Break's face.

"How can I get my sister back?"

"I can't tell you just yet." He said. I could swear I heard Emily snicker, but dolls couldn't talk right?

"Hey! You said you'd answer my questions after I answered yours!" I had now stood up from my chair.

"No, I said I would reply, I didn't say I'd answer. Seriously! You really need to pay attention! But, anyways, I feel it is time for me to visit a certain trio in Leverru." Break made his way to the small table that Sharon was first sitting at and disappeared underneath it.

I ran to lift up the table cloth, "Where did he go?" I asked Sharon as I stared at the empty space before me.

"Please do not mind him. That is his way of entering and exiting a room. Oh! and speaking of rooms," Sharon now stood up to lead me to the door, "I must now show you to yours!"

* * *

><p>"So you really think that Miss Ashlyn is tied in with 100 years ago Xerxes?" Oscar Bezarius asked when Break returned from his meeting with Reim and Sharon later that night.<p>

"As we have come to know, everyone from that time period has lost some amount of memory." Break had once again taken another lollipop out of his pocket.

"Yes, but Miss Ashlyn didn't say anything about lost memories did she?" After reviewing the reports on Ashlyn's sister, Oscar had become quite uncertain whether Break's hypothesis was correct.

"No, but, after extensive research, I can prove my theory. I'm sure of it! Plus even if she isn't, we could always use a new member in Pandora can't we?" With his lollipop finished, Break hopped off the table he was laying on. "And remember to finish that research Oscar-sama! Now, if you excuse me, I believe I must go to see Ojou-sama and a certain guest of ours." With that, he left the room in his usual fashion.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I'll be staying here for a while?" I asked as Sharon started to explain what was going to happen.<p>

"You must stay here until Oz-sama, Miss Alice, and Raven are ready to see you. Currently they are resting after an ordeal in Leverru" She said with a smile. _Seriously, how can she smile so much? _"I am terribly sorry if this upsets you, but they are the ones who we think may be able to help you."

"Fine, I'll wait, but I have one question."

"Yes?"

"When will you answer my questions?"

"Soon. We can answer your questions soon. But, for now you can rest here if you wish." _Something tells me she means I have to stay here even if I don't 'wish'. _"Inside that wardrobe," Sharon was now pointing across the room, "you will find many suitable outfits to wear around the Reinsworth Manor. I will be back in an hour to take you to Master Oz and the others."

Now that Sharon had left the room, I was able to get a good look around. Across from my bed there was the large chestnut wardrobe that she mentioned. Next to that was a small writing desk with papers strewn about the surface. Obviously this is a well used guest room. There was also a fireplace and armchairs on the back wall.

_Since I'm here I may as well get a little more shuteye..._

* * *

><p>"Miss Ashlyn! Are you ready to meet them?" Sharon had appeared in my doorway just as I had gotten out of bed. All I had on was a pair of light blue pajamas that I had found hanging in the wardrobe. "We must now hurry, before everyone leaves to go to sleep."<p>

"But I'm only in my pajamas!"

"That is fine Miss Ashlyn! So am I!" Sharon looked down to her pink nightgown.

After rushing through many winding hallways, Sharon and I were finally able to make it to the same sitting room as before. Everything was the same, except for the room's new occupants.

"Hey! You're the people from before!" I stared at the same three people that were in the collapsing dimension with me.

"Everyone, this is Miss Ashlyn. Miss Ashlyn, this is Raven," She said, guesturing to the dark haired man. "Miss Alice," Sharon was now turning towards the girl in the red checkered outfit. "and Master Oz." Finally she was facing the blonde haired boy.

"Hi!" Oz had stood up from his seat.

"Hello Master Oz. It's nice to meet you." I gave a weak smile, and extended my hand to greet him.

"Hey! Don't go getting friendly with my manservant!" Alice had come between us and pushed my hand away.

"Ummm... Hello to you to?" _What is she talking about?_

"I'm sorry about Alice," Oz interjected, "but she can be-"

"She can be what?" Alice was now glaring at Oz.

"Nothing!"

"Ahem." Sharon had finally spoken up, "Miss Ashlyn is going to accompany you tomorrow, if that is alright. She can very well help you with your search for Alice's memories."

"Ok!" Oz was now back to smiling, "But, tomorrow we're going to go looking for Gil's hat. We left it back in Leverru."

"We're going all the way to the capitol just for a stupid hat?" I questioned.

"Um, ya. But, it will be a lot of fun!"

"How is searching for a hat fun?"

"Well," Sharon had stopped our riveting conversation on hat searching, "I think everyone could use some rest. And remember to get up bright and early tomorrow!" With that we all left the room, ready for a good night's sleep.


	3. An Undisciplined Alley Cat

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for the review! I'm glad to know someone actually likes my writing! XD But, I'm still looking for a few more reviews so please give me a few! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own pandora hearts! If I did, then it would be a horrible manga because I can't really draw! XD**

* * *

><p>"Seriously, how did we get here again?" I asked staring at the fierce opponents before me.<p>

"Well, we came here looking for Gil's hat right?" Oz started to explain, "And then, we found it at a bar, 'Give it back!' 'No!' 'Give it!' No!' We fought with them until an ally of justice came to save the day! I then settled the matter by proposing an arm wrestling match."

"What do you mean ally of justice?" Gil questioned.

"It's all good! I prefer settling matters without violence." Oz turned towards our competitors, "I'll go up against that guy in the orange shirt, Gil, you'll go up against that lady, and Alice can take that man." Oz was now pointing to a large man wearing a clown nose. His stare slightly scared me so I backed up behind Oz.

"What about me?" I asked him.

"You can be our back up!"

"Ok then. Just as long as I don't have to wrestle that big guy over there."

"Round one is about to begin!" The referee announced.

"I guess I'm up!" Oz said cheerfully. _There's no way Oz could beat this guy. _I thought, _But, he's Oz, so he must have some kind of plan... right?_

"Ready. Set." The ref was now onto counting the start of the round when I saw Oz whisper something into the man's ear. "Go!" Oz easily won the match in only a couple of seconds. It was as if his opponent wasn't even trying!

"What did you do?" I watched Oz as he basked in the glory of being a winner.

"Nothing!" He answered.

I sighed. _There seriously has to be something wrong with this kid. _Ever since I first truly met him at the Reinsworth manor I found there was something quite off with him. Break seems to notice this also and insists on calling him a weird brat. Though, Break's taunting never seems to faze him, which in turn makes him even more strange.

I decide to bring my thoughts back to what was happening before me. The man that was Oz's opponent was walking around quite dazed. Not really wanting to see another person come up against Oz, I slipped out of the wrestling match unnoticed to explore the streets of the Capitol. I had never been in Leverru before, and found it quite interesting. There were many more vendors here than Reville has ever had. Even during the many festivals that take place. I decide to bring my attention to a small bakery shop. I had never seen so much bread in my life! It all looked so delicious_! Maybe Anna and I should have lived on these streets instead of the streets of Reville..._

"Would you like some bread?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn to find it belonged to the Baker's son.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money with me." I probably sounded strange saying this, as I was dressed in the fine noble clothes that I borrowed from the wardrobe in my room.

"That's fine." He took the largest loaf into his hands and handed it to me, "This one is on the house."

"But-"

"It's fine. Just take it before my father comes back." He smiled up at me. Now I was able to get a good look at his face, he had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed around my age. But, that was all I could make of him before he tells me to go again.

"Well... Thank you!" I said before I turned and left.

Looking down at my loaf of bread, I realize how hungry I still am. Even after the fine breakfast and dinner I had at the Reinsworth manor, I still could not fufil my hunger. I was about to sit down and eat, when I see Alice run by. It surprised me that she was crying. To me, she doesn't seem to be the type to cry. But, being concerned for her wellbeing, I chased after her.

After running through crowds of people, I finally found her moping in an alley.

"Hey, Alice, are you alrig-" I stop in mid sentence and we both turn to find Break standing up against a brick wall with a piece of brown paper in front of him.

"BREAK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I manage to say after the shock.

"Oh! Did you spot me? Ah, seeing through my ninjutsu! I should have expected that from Miss Alice and Miss Ashlyn!" Break had now come out of 'hiding' and walked towards us.

"You didn't need to come out clown!" Alice pointed at Break, "I'll pulverize you and that wall!"

"I'm glad you're feeling well."

"Don't count on it."

"However, I think you both should pay more attention to your surroundings." Suddenly a small bell rang out in the distance, "He's been following you for quite some time." _What is he talking about? _"You better stick with me, or else you might be led astray by an undisciplined alley cat."

* * *

><p>"Alice! Ashlyn! Where could they have-" Oz stopped as he stared down at what lay on the ground before him. Emily, Alice's apples, and the hair ribbon that Ashlyn was wearing were strewn about. But, where were their owners?<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh!" Large plant-like creatures were chasing me down long broad hallways inside of the strange world I fell into. I was able to duck behind a corner to avoid them. As they passed I could only let out a huge sigh of relief. <em>Where am I? <em>All I could remember was being in the alley with Break and Alice, then blackness. _Break said something about being led astray by an alley cat. Could this be what he meant? Wait, that makes no sense. What would an alley cat have to do with us being here?_

Now that I was free of pursuers, I was able to get a better look at my surroundings. The walls and floors were checkered red, white, and black. There were also winding staircases that led up walls, upside down, diagonally, and any other possible direction. Is this just another one of my nightmares?

After walking endlessly, I finally found an upright staircase. It had green velvet carpeting and... candy scattered around it? _Break must have been here! _I thought as I followed the trail of peppermints up the staircase and up to a large set of emerald green doors.

With some effort, I pushed open the heavy door only to find a room full of mirrors. _What is this place? _On the back wall there was a large, tattered, silver mirror. I looked in to see my reflection, but instead I found a scene of a rose garden. _Must just be a trick mirror... _I started to turn to leave, but I was pulled to the floor. _What the heck?_ I look over my shoulder only to see myself looking down on me with an emotionless expression.

"Hey! Let go! Let-" I couldn't even finish before I was completely pulled in.


	4. Fire and Fenn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts! **

**No new comments... sigh... TT_TT Does only one person like my writing? Is my dream of become an author a little farfetched considering my writing skills? Humph...**

**Well anyways, I (finally having caught on to how to edit my story) am now going to give my chapters names! I know, my titles have been really boring (aka, titles: Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and Chapter 3) But like I said, I'm gonna fix that! :)**

** Ok! Now on to the third paragraph of what I like to call: My Useless Author's Ramblings! (M.U.A.R for short.) This is a really long chapter! (Over 4,100 words!) This is probably the longest chapter I will ever write! Cheshire's dimension just had so much I could put in there, that I had to! So, if you're gonna read this chapter, be prepared. :)**

**So, to sum this up: 1) Please leave comments. 2) Yay! Chapter titles! And 3) Chapter 4 = You better be ready**

**Oh! And the song (as pretty much all pandora hearts fans know,) Everytime You Kissed me by Emily Bindiger :) And, I have no idea why I chose this song, but it goes with Pandora Hearts soooo ya :) I know it goes with the tune Lacie, which Jack and Glen made together and not Jack and Ashlyn, but for now, I'm going to use it as a completely different song. So, Lacie and Everytime You Kissed Me are two separate songs for this story!**

**Now that I'm done with M.U.A.R, on with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**Fire and Fenn...**

_"Ok Ashlyn, are you ready? You must hurry! We cannot be late for the Baskerville's ball!" My Mother shouted from outside my bedroom door._

_ "Why do we have to go? And, why do I have to spend my whole time with Young Master Glen? I want to have fun at the ball, and not just sit at the table with some gloomy dark person!" I whined._

_ "Listen, Ashlyn." My Mother had now entered my room and sat down on the edge of my bed where I was in a hurry to brush out a snarl in my long brown hair. "We need to please the Baskervilles. If we do, it could mean great life for you and little Anna. Wouldn't you rather have a better life than this?" She motioned around my bedroom. Our family was noble, so we had better life than most people in Sabrie, but we weren't the richest. My room mostly consisted of hand-me-down furniture from my friends at the Baskerville manor._

_ "Well... I'm perfectly happy the way we are, and I would still prefer spending my time with Jack than Glen. Jack is way more fun, and he's my best friend!"_

_ "Ashlyn Fenn, you're ten years old now! You should stop your complaining. Now we must go." _

Strong winds rushed towards me as I was swept into another memory.

_"Hey! Jack! Wait up!" I called as I ran after a boy my age with bright green eyes, and shaggy golden hair, just like Oz's._

_ "You have to catch me!" He yelled back as he dashed into the Bezarius rose gardens._

_ I stopped to catch my breath. God he's fast... how can I catch up with these stupid heels on?_

_ "BOO!"_

_ "Ack!" I jumped a foot in the air when I hear the shout from behind. "Jack!"I turned to find Jack laughing hysterically on the grass."That was not funny!"_

_ "Was too! Did you see the look on your face? Priceless!" Jack was now able to contain his laughter, and got up off the ground. "Come on, the cooks just made a fresh batch of cookies! Want some?"_

_ "Sure!" I had now gotten over his surprise attack, (as this occurred regularly) and was feeling a little bit peckish. Plus, his house's gingerbread cookies were the best!_

_ "Well, then come on!"_

Just as I entered the Bezarius mansion doors, the same powerful wind as before came over me. Though this time, it sent me crashing back into reality, instead of another memory. I felt the hard impact of the cold glass mirrors as I was thrown back. Sadly, I didn't hit anywhere near the floor and was sent crashing down towards the tiles immediately.

"Ugh... that really hurt!" I groaned as I slowly attempted to sit up. My head throbbed like crazy. _But, were those my memories? _Everything was coming back to me now. My family, Glen Baskerville, Jack Bezarius, and... my last name... My last name has always been a mystery to me. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't remember the slightest clue as to what it is. But, now... I finally know it! Maybe now that I have my name, I can find out more of who I am, and find the rest of my family!

Just as I was about to think of new ways my newfound information could help me, I heard Oz shout in the next room.

"You're a very strange human" Comes a very cat-like voice. "As injured as you are, and still smiling. And, so distant about it, even though it's your own self. Even though you're right here, you're nowhere."

_What is Oz doing here? _I finally collected enough strength to get up and run out of the strange room of mirrors.

"Oz!" I barged into another mirror room, exactly the same as the other, just in time to see a large cat man charging towards Oz ready to strike.

"Oz!" I yelled again. Just as the cat was a few yards away from him, I put myself between Oz and the large sharp claws heading our way.

"Ashlyn! What are you-" Oz was stopped in mid sentence as a pair of white gloved hands pulled us into the mirror we were leaning against. Just in time to save our lives.

* * *

><p>Bright light surrounded my vision, burning my eyes until I couldn't keep them open any longer. <em>Was I wrong? Did we actually die at the hands, or I should say claws, of that cat? <em>My headache was coming back.

The feeling of going through that mirror was different that before. This time, it felt like I melted into the mirror, unlike last time when I simply went through it. Strange...

I finally open my eyes to find myself lying on fresh grass. _Grass... it feels different than before in my memories when I was with Jack. Are we free? Are we home? _I look upwards to see if I'm correct. _Nope. _Gilbert was leaning up against a stone wall with Oz violently shaking him, demanding to tell him if he was alright.

"I'm fine Oz! I'm fine!" He said with a laugh. _Oh, Oz..._

Though, this scene was interrupted when a man in a deep green robe strode past me. Oz and Gil both turned towards him. He looked just like an older version of Oz, but with a long blonde braid. No, he doesn't look like Oz as much as he does... Jack...

"This is the first time we've met face to face." He said.

_Oh my god. That voice... It is Jack! _I forced myself up and walked over to stand next to Oz and Gil.

"You!" Oz was able to speak after a moment of astonishment, "You're the one from Alice's memory!"

_ Alice's memory? Oh ya... _I could now recall that Jack was the one Alice ran to when I was in that 'dream' that collapsed.

"Just who are you?" Oz interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sure there are many things you would like to know-" Jack started to reply.

"Jack. Jack Bezarius." Everyone turned towards me. "You're Jack." _No... Something doesn't feel quite right about him... _"Actually, you're not, but you are... I think..."

"Yes," Jack smiled down at me, "However, this isn't the time." He knelt down before Oz. "Would you lend me your strength? I want to save Alice."

The three of us could only stare in utter surprise at what Jack said. _Alice is in danger?_

"If we don't hurry," He continued, "she will be taken in by this dimension, lose herself, and disappear forever."

"What do I have to do?" Oz jumped over Gil who gave a muffled 'Oz' in turn.

"Just think about Alice, and call her name. Don't worry, you can do it."

"Alright, I'll try."

After a few moments of silence, Gil started to load his gun.

"This place is still Cheshire Cat's territory," _That was Cheshire Cat? So that's what break meant by being lead astray by an undisciplined alley cat? _"Won't he come after us again?"

"Don't worry, all Cheshire can think about right now is the other visitor."

"You mean Break? But, why?" I interrupted.

"Yes. It's because the Hatter's power is like poison to Cheshire and the Will of Abyss. He needs to get rid of him and his chain the Hatter."

"Why?" Oz was apparently finally out of his concentration. "Why would Cheshire protect the Will?"

"I think it's because he wanted to be her solitary knight, protecting the one he loves. Just like you are to Alice."

"Me? No, that's not me."

"Well then, why do you want to save Alice?"

"Um, because to me, she's like the sun." Oz smiled up at Jack, "She's never afraid to show her emotions. To me, it's radiant." Only silence followed Oz's statement. Until Jack finally spoke up.

"Ok, I've found her." Jack faced me, "You should go with Oz. There is something you need to see."

"Um, ok." I walked over and took Oz's hand.

"Now I'll leave Alice to you." Glowing white specks started to fly around us. "She gets lonely so easily."

"I know." Oz laughed, "After all, rabbits can die of loneliness."

Once again, we were enveloped in the white light...

* * *

><p>"Alice!"<p>

"Alice! Where are you?"

"Alice!"

We ran through vast corridors hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the long haired girl.

"Alice!"

Suddenly a wall of flames appeared before us, burning the tips of my already torn dress.

"Ah!" I shouted as I ripped of the scorched section. _Ouch. _I noted my hands were a bright red, and would probably hurt like hell later. But, there was no time to tend to my burns, as we had to keep searching for Alice before this house of horrors is burned to the ground.

We reeled around the corner, hoping that the fire had not spread too much yet. But, we found something much worse. Slaughtered bodies lay covering the floor of what once was a master ballroom. It looked like there was a massacre.

_No... Not this... Not now! The fire, the bodies, this is my nightmare!_

"No..." As much as I wanted to run, my feet felt like they were glued to the floor. Nothing I did could make me run far away from here. Oz seemed exactly the same.

"W-what is this?" Oz looked horrified.

"The place you stand right now, is Sabrie." Came the voice of Jack Bezarius, "To you, the former capitol. And, the city which was plunged into the Abyss by the Baskervilles."

"No way... That means this is... the Tragedy of Sabrie a hundred years ago? I was taught that it was caused by an earthquake!" Oz's eyes widened.

"I see... So that's the face they've put on it..."

"But, why are we here? In Sabrie?" I questioned. I swear, the stench of blood and smoke is going to make me faint...

"It's because this place was created by Alice's memories. So yes, she was here. In the castle that became the heart of the tragedy. But, she wasn't the only one..."

"What do you mean Jack?" I shouted, "What do you mean she wasn't the only one?"

Oz wasn't listening to our conversation though, his thoughts were locked on Alice. He started to run off before we could finish with Jack.

"Alice!" He called.

"Oz! Oz! Wait!" I struggled to catch up with him has we ran down long broad stairways and corridors, until I could no longer see his blonde hair weaving about the halls. _Damn it! I lost him._

"Oz! Where are you?" After walking for 10 minutes, I decided to give up. _He'll come back... right? For now, I have to put my focus on finding Alice._

"Alice! Alice? Alice!" Maneuvering around the flames and corpses was tricky. Most of the lace and embroidery on my dress had been either ripped or burned off. It was also covered in blood. _Oh Sharon is going to kill me when I bring back this dress! Well, if I get back..._

Putting my mind back on the task at hand, I opened a large set of double ebony doors. _This must be the master hall..._ The fire had already burned this room to a crisp and had made it's way to fresher wood a while ago, but apparently the murderers have only been here recently. Around thirty fresh corpses were strewn about the room. Wanting to make sure that none of them were Alice or Oz, I carefully made my way around each and every one of them. _How could someone murder these people like this?_

Making my way to the middle of the room, something shiny caught my eye. I made my way over to a corpse in the center of the vast hall. Staring down I noticed a small silver music box laying near a figure wearing a midnight black hood. I picked up the music box, which was surprisingly lightweight for the materials it's made out of. It was heart shaped and covered in silver wildflowers. Crisscrossed golden strings accented the sides of it, with a few sapphires staging as the middle of the blossoms. _This music box is clearly the work of a great craftsman. But, what is it doing here?_ I also noticed that there was a small keyhole at one of the top rounds of the heart. _Where's the key? _I look over to the corpse it was near. Maybe they had it? _Wait, who is that anyways? _They seemed quite familiar, though I couldn't tell who it was, as the hood was covering the face.

Slowly I made my way over to the corpse. Seeing a silver key on the neck I quickly grabbed it and strung it over my own. _Now that I have the key, who is this? _I lifted up the hood, expecting to see the face of a noble child, someone who lived in this manor. But, what I found, was something I would never expect. My own lifeless brown eyes stared up at me, expressionless. Blood was splattered all over my torso and face.

"T-t-t-that can't be me!" I stuttered. My whole body was shaking. There was nothing I could do to make it stop. _I wasn't here a hundred years ago! And I couldn't have been killed! I'm alive right now, aren't I?_

"I'm sorry Ashlyn." Came Jack's soft voice, "But, you were here on this day. Just as Alice and the rest of Sabrie was, you were killed by the Baskervilles..."

"No! I wasn't! I'm right here! I'm-" I ran away from the scene, music box in hand. _This can't be happening! This has to be another nightmare! I need to wake up with Anna by my side! I need to be out of here!_

I leaned up against a nearby stone wall to catch my breath. _God. These halls are endless! Is there no exit? _I looked down at the music box I was still clutching in my scorched hands. _Why would I have this during a mass murder? And more importantly, WHY DID I DIE? Will this small music box give me a clue as to why? _I slowly unhooked the key from the chain it was on around my neck, and slipped it into the key hole. The flowered top of the heart popped up and revealed a small compartment. Inside, there was a small dial and a dried rose. _This rose... It looks like a rose from the Bezarius rose gardens in my memory! Why is it in here? _I decided to contemplate the rose later, and turned my attention on the dial. It took four or five twists until it was fully wound up. Letting go, I silently listened to the sweet melody that the box was producing. Somehow remembering the words, I sang along with the mystical tune.

Every time you kissed me  
>I trembled like a child<br>Gathering the roses  
>We sang for the hope<br>Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
>Sweeter than my dream<br>We were there, in everlasting bloom

Roses die,  
>The secret is inside the pain<br>Winds are high up on the hill  
>I cannot hear you<br>Come and hold me close  
>I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain<br>Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn

Silver dishes for the memories,  
>For the days gone by<br>Singing for the promises  
>Tomorrow may bring<br>I harbor all the old affection  
>Roses are the past<br>Darkness falls, and summer will be gone

Joys of the daylight  
>Shadows of the starlight<br>Everything was sweet by your side, my love  
>Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words<br>I'm here just singing my song of woe  
>Waiting for you, my love<p>

Now let my happiness sing inside my dream...

Every time you kissed me  
>My heart was in such pain<br>Gathering the roses  
>We sang of the grief<br>Your very voice is in my heart beat  
>Sweeter than despair<br>We were there, in everlasting bloom

Underneath the stars  
>Shaded by the flowers<br>Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love  
>You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song<br>I will be here dreaming in the past  
>Until you come<br>Until we close our eyes

For a moment, my thought were away from my death, and set on Jack. _Wow... Remembering this song... My favorite song... this is-_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the floor falling up from under me.

"Ack! Not again!" _Isn't this the second floor that I have fallen through in the past few days?_

"Ouch! Ashlyn! What are you doing?" The muffled voice of Gilbert came from under me.

"Oh! Sorry Gil! Are you okay?" I said, helping him up.

"I'm fine." He looked around frantically, "Where's Oz? I thought he was with you!"

"I don't know! He ran off and I can't find him anywhere!"

"Well, then come on! He's destroying this dimension, and if he isn't stopped, then we'll all be killed!" _That would explain the falling floor... _"Hurry!"

We ran through the crumbing hallways, searching for Oz. But, nowhere in the dim smoky light could I see those bright green eyes of his. Nowhere in the rubble or flames was a hint of color resembling his golden hair.

"Oz! Where are you?"

"Oz!"

"Oz?" Standing before me in a lighted path was Oz, twirling about like a madman. "Gil! I found Oz!"

"Oz! Oz! Are you alright?" Gil rushed past me, headed to save his precious master. "Hold back B-Rabbit's power! If you don't your body won't-"

"I'll destroy it..." Oz cut Gil off in a soft monotone voice, "I'll destroy it. That which Alice wanted to forget. I'll destroy it all..." A faint smile was now making its way onto Oz's lips.

"What are you talking about? Oz?"

"Listen can't you hear her voice?" Oz was now looking up at Gil with an expressionless stare, "Alice's sorrowful voice..." After a moment of silence he continued, "That's it? That's all I need to destroy? If I do that, you won't need to suffer anymore. I'll make you disappear!" It was as if he was talking to another worldly person. He wasn't talking to anyone in particular, just the crumbling ceiling above him.

Making his way out of Gil's grasp, Oz began his madman twirling again. But, this time with every step, jagged lines of white made their ways around the carpeting and walls around him. Everything was falling. If he wasn't stopped soon, there would be no one to do it. "That's it! I'll erase you!" His cries could be heard for what seemed like miles.

"Knock it off!" I screamed, running between him and Gil. I raised my hand as high as I could and slapped Oz as hard. The second my palm made contact with his pale cheek, time seemed to freeze. All Oz could do is stand there motionless, holding his face.

"A-Ashlyn?" Oz blinked a few times and stared straight at me.

"Tell me Oz!" I grabbed hold of his shoulders, "Tell me what you came here to do! DIDN'T YOU COME TO SAVE ALICE?" Just as I said the name Alice, something clicked inside of him.

"Alice..." Was the last thing he could manage to say before falling to the ground before me.

"Looks like you got here in time." Jack's voice rang out once more. "And looks like Alice is safe." The wall next to us collapsed in a heap of rubble, only to reveal a large stairway. Atop the stairway was Alice, bound by chains and a twisted version of Jack.

"Alice!" Oz had regained consciousness and dashed up the marble steps.

"Oz!" Gil and I tried to reach him, but were blocked off by a large section of ceiling crashing a few mere feet in front of us. I watched as Oz made his way up the winding staircase. _With everything that's happened so far, I wouldn't be surprised if something went wrong- _I jumped as the stairs beneath Oz fell into an unknown abyss below it.

"Oz!" Gil and I shouted simultaneously. Luckily, Oz was able to grab hold to the edge of the next still standing stair. _Phew..._

"Alice!" He had now made it to the top of the stairs. Just in time to catch Alice when the chains binding her disintegrated in a strange purple light. "Alice!" Alice had pushed herself into Oz's grasp and was sobbing as they fell to the stone floor below.

"Oz! Alice!" Gil and I both ran to catch our friends as they made their decent. But, even with two people catching them, Alice and Oz sent us all crashing onto the floor.

"That really hurt!" I examined my wrist, as I feel I twisted it when I landed.

Looking at my friends, I noted the different expressions on our faces, Gil seemed quite solemn, Oz was cheerful with a large grin spread across his face, and Alice... well, Alice was still sobbing.

**CRASH!**

I looked over to my right only to see a large monstrous creature emerge from the floor. It was completely black except for two glowing red eyes. Also, its shape sort of resembled that of an abstract artist's version of a cat. It also looked... electrified?

"You really are a troublesome cat!" Break was whacking it with his cane, which seemed to send the cat into terrible pain. "Ah! How are all of you today?" He landed in front of us on a one-footed pose.

"What do you mean 'how are you?'" Gil raised his voice at Break, "Thanks to you we've-"

"Yes, Yes. You may register your complaints later." Break said with a wave of his hand,

"Is that Cheshire Cat?" I couldn't take my eyes off the creature.

"Yes, though he's become somewhat less than attractive. Even though me most likely once longed to obtain the human form he held, he chose to abandon it. Does he really care for the Will of Abyss that much?"

"Alice." Came the strangled voice of Cheshire, "Alice! The things which make you sad, the things which cause you pain, all of them, Cheshire will..."

"His intention is to take all of us along with him and his dimension." Break had begun taking a long sharp blade out of his cane. _That's a sword? _"We must use Eques and escape."

"That's no good!" Gil interjected, "Eques hasn't returned yet!"

"Break wait!" Oz ordered as Break slashed Cheshire, who returned his attack with a bloodcurdling cry.

Cheshire was falling apart, so in turn was his dimension. The floor separated Oz, Alice, and me from Gil.

"Alice." Cheshire managed to say his final words, "Alice! Cheshire's... precious..." And with that, the great cat disappeared.

"Eques!" Suddenly, a great black unicorn appeared before us. _So this is Eques? _Eques reared, opening a large rainbow colored portal behind us.

"Wait! Eques! Break and Gil are still over there!" Oz was frantic, "Miss Sharon, tell Eques to-" But he was cut off, as the portal closed in on us, sending us to who knows where.


	5. Errands and Exchanges

**No new comments again? Even if my story is bad, please comment on what I can improve on! Please! *Kneels and begs* Please!**

**Notice: I don't own Pandora Hearts!**

**Chapter 5**

**Errands and Exchanges **

"Ugh..." I sat up, rubbing my throbbing head. "What the heck happened? Oh ya..." My memories of Cheshire's dimension were coming back to me. We were just going through Eques's portal when I whacked my head on a large stone._ God that hurt..._

Looking around I noted that the portal must have worked. We were in one of the Reinsworth family bed chambers. The Reinsworth theme of purple and green colored the room. There were also the same portraits of the Reinsworth family, as were in the living room where I met Sharon and Break. Oz was sleeping in the bed while Alice and Gil were leaning on the sides snoring like hell. I was lain on the couch with a cheap, worn out afghan carelessly thrown on me. _Well, it's pretty good compared what I had to sleep on in the streets with Anna..._

"Oh! Miss Ashlyn! You're awake!" Came the annoying sound of Break from the nearest closet.

"Break! Can't you ever come in normally?"

"No." His signature smile made its way onto his face, "Now, there are some things I need to talk with you about. Would you like some tea?"

"Um, sure?" I stood up and followed Break to the balcony door across the room.

"I'll wait for the food until Oz-kun joins us. He should wake up any time n-" He stopped as I cleared my throat, ready to speak.

"What do you want?" Giving him one of my hardest glares, I sat myself down at one end of the small table. I've learned that when Break says 'We need to talk,' it means he wants something.

"I want you to tell me what you saw in Cheshire's dimension."

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to know what memories you have found."

"Hey! I said nothing about that!" _Crap. _

"Oh, so you admit it? You did see something there?"

"It's none of your business."

"Isn't it?" Break took the seat across from mine and returned my previous glare, "Miss Ashlyn, do you really understand the limits we could go to help you and your sister?" His last two words stung. I haven't really thought of helping Anna since I came here, to Pandora. Everything that I have been caught up in until now has distracted me from my real reason of being here: to save her. "So, shall I suggest a fair trade? You tell me everything you saw in Cheshire's dimension, and I will tell you how to save your precious one. Sound fair to you?"

"Fine. But let me just say, you are a devious b-"

"Jack!" Oz shouted from inside the room. _Oh come on! _

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must fetch our other guest!" Break stood up and headed over to the balcony window where he gave a loud rap on the glass, "Hey there!" Seeing Break seemed to bother Oz, as he looked downwards with a sad expression and heaved a heavy sigh. _Well, at least I'm not the only one... _"Hey, what's with the conspicuously crestfallen face? Anyways, how about it? Want to have some tea together?"

After a few minutes, Oz finally came out of the room. He wore a tan coat over his nightshirt. He had also managed to messily pull on socks and shoes.

"I would like to apologize to you Oz, for getting you into the mess in Cheshire's dimension." Break looked over the distant country fields and woodlands that this mansion was placed by. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry." He was now bowing before Oz, who in turn, took Break's hair into his hand and jerked up his head.

"What's wrong? It's not like you to apologize, Break." Oz had a questioning look on his face. "Do you have a fever?"

"And what about me?" I stood up, "You got me there too!"

"You are such impolite little brats." He got up, relieving himself of Oz's grasp.

"But, you get us involved all the time!" Oz looked quite irritated.

"Well, that's true, I guess I can't forgive myself for losing the prize that would have made up for it all." Break was now pouring us all tea and getting the dessert cakes out.

"Prize?" Oz had taken my seat, so I took the remaining chair between them. "Speaking of which, why did you want to see Cheshire cat anyways?"

"I was trying to obtain the truth of a hundred years ago." He simply stated.

Suddenly Oz shot up from his seat, coughing violently. _Oh, tea down the wrong pipe. Ouch..._

"Oh! So you also saw something." Break handed him a small embroidered napkin, "I'll offer you what I did Miss Ashlyn. An information exchange."

"Information exchange?"

"Yes, you tell me what you saw in Cheshire's dimension, and I'll reply to your questions." _Please don't tell me he's gonna do this to Oz too..._

Many plates later, Oz finished telling Break of what happened.

"So," A fork was sticking out of Break's mouth as he spoke, "when you and Miss Ashlyn followed Alice, you landed in the middle of the Tragedy for Sabrie? Oh!" Break pointed to Oz's unfinished chocolate lava cake, "If you don't want that, I'll take it!"

"Your still hungry?" This was the first thing I said after Oz had started his tale.

"Hmmm, Miss Alice's death, and a young Vincent Nightray." Break was now prodding at the cake with his fork, "'It wasn't my fault.' That's what he said, right?"

"Yeah."

"That filthy sewer rat!"

"Break!" The cake was now pulverized and splattered all over the plate. In one large gulp, Break swallowed the whole thing. _Even the plate! _Somehow, he was able to pull out the platter, along with a strange string of colored paper.

"Well," He set down the plate, "I'm satisfied for now."

"And I'm not satisfied at all." Oz gave Break the exact same glare as I gave him before.

"Oh yes! Ask away!" Break propped his head up in his hands, leaning on the table.

"Why are you searching for the truth of a hundred years ago?"

"I can't tell you." He said in a strange tone. It was almost as if he was talking to a little kid.

"But, you said you'd answer my questions!" Oz jumped up, as if to challenge the much more clever Break.

"I said I'd reply not answer!"

"Don't get worked up Oz." I placed my hand on his shoulder, "He did the same thing to me when I first met him. And like I was saying before Break, you are a devious bi-"

"Oh!" Break exclaimed, "Let's move on shall we? Young Master Oz, a reincarnated hero!"

"Huh? Reincarnated hero? Oz?" I nearly choked on my last bite of cake.

"While you were sleeping, it's all Pandora could talk about! 'After a hundred years, the legendary hero returns!'" Break calmly sipped his third cup of tea. Or, was it fourth?

"Do you really believe them?" Oz's crestfallen face has returned, "That I'm some legendary hero, or the 'savior' that is supposed to defeat the Baskervilles?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Um, I'm just me, Oz. Oz Bezarius."

"I see. Well," Break stood up and motioned to the dessert cart. "will you take that Oz?"

Oz grabbed the cart and started wheeling it to the glass door that lead back into the bedroom. Break, doing his part to clean up, took the sugar and teapot, which he skillfully balanced on top of his head. I took the tablecloth and remaining silverware.

"Oh! And be careful around Vincent Nightray. As you have seen, Oz, he could very well be involved with the Tragedy. You take this warning too Miss Ashlyn."

"But, he's in Pandora headquarters now isn't he?" Oz had stopped rolling the cart.

"No. He said he had to meet with some friends today. Seriously," Break started eating sugar cubes at a rapid pace, "messing with me and Milady! Someday I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

"Umm, Break?" I reached out my hand to tap his shoulder, but he suddenly stopped with a loud crunch.

"But, he has friends over huh? I just wonder who would be friends with the likes of that sewer rat..."

* * *

><p>"You want me to run freaking errands?" I crossed my arms at the favor Break asked of me. I was just sitting here peacefully in the Reinsworth library, reading my new favorite book series, The Holy Knight, when Break jumped off of the ladder that leads up to the peaks of the high shelves. "Why me? Couldn't you see I was reading? And how the heck did you get there? I didn't see you walk by and climb up!"<p>

"Yes! I need you to go into Reville and buy some more sweets! We're running out! Plus you know the city and-" He stopped in mid sentence and gave me a strange look.

"Break? Are you okay?"

"Did you say you were reading?"

"Ya..." I set down the third Holy Knight book gently on a nearby side table. "Why?"

"Oh, its nothing. But, you're going to do those errands right?" His smile returned as if he wasn't unfazed before.

"Ugh, fine." I then went to my room and put on some good clothes to wear to town.

* * *

><p><em>Wow. I've never really seen Reville as happy a place as this! <em>Now that I wasn't here as a beggar, I could really see how people enjoyed coming here! There were plenty of shops to look at!

I decided to pass by the candy store, and instead, go to one of the fresh fruit stalls. I bought a bunch of carrots, a bushel of apples, and a bag of oranges. Sure they were a little more expensive, but the least that clown could do is eat healthier.

I had a little bit more time on my hands, so I decided to look around all of the artisan's shops. Most of them were toy and glasswork stores, but everything was so beautifully crafted! I walked over to a shop named _The Toy Chest _and took a peek in the window. I could see porcelain dolls, wooden jacks, toy tea sets, and a small wooden music box. This music box was crafted with intricate wooden carvings of angels and heaven. Even a few cupids. There was also a brass winding handle set into the side. _It's probably the second most beautiful music box I have ever seen! Almost as wonderful as... _I paused realizing what was missing from my possession. _Oh. My. God. I didn't have the music box when I woke up! Crap!_

Dropping all of my food, I made a mad dash for the Reinsworth manor.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Ashlyn, but Xerxes is not here at the moment." I had cornered a Pandora member in the main Reinsworth manor hallway. He had short, shaggy brown hair, matching eyes, and a pair of gold framed glasses. He was wearing the signature Pandora uniform, and black leather shoes.

"Well where is he?" I demanded. "I need to see him now! It's urgent!"

"Well, if it's urgent, he's in a meeting with Master Oscar in the library. Would you like directions?"

"No thanks. I know where it is." I started to turn and run towards my target, but I had to say one final thing. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"My name? It's Reim."

"Well, thank you Reim-san." As I left, I glimpsed a small smile making its way to his face.

* * *

><p>"Reading? She was reading?" Oscar was stunned after Xerxes Break told him that he found Miss Ashlyn reading in the library earlier that day. He had never heard of a beggar ever being able to read, let alone the Holy Knight series.<p>

"Yes! Which only helps my earlier theory! I told you I'd prove it!" Xerxes Break exclaimed as he jumped onto a nearby counter.

"That does not prove she was from a hundred years ago Xerxes. She could have learned it anywhere. Also, did you even get proof she has lost some memories? Did she tell you anything? If not, then I'm sorry to say you're getting nowhere."

"Well, I was able to find out that she did gain memories, but not a chance to know what they were. I proposed an information exchange, just as I did with Oz-kun, but we were interrupted." Break reached into his pocket, but only came out with an empty hand. "Oh when will she come back with that candy?"

"Excuse me," A Reinsworth servant entered the room with a letter in hand. "Master Oscar, this letter arrived from Latowidge Academy."

"Thank you." He took the letter from her hands as she turned and left. Upon opening it, his eyes quickly shifted down towards the P.S instead of the beginning of the letter. "WHAT?" Outraged by what was written, he barged out of the room, a plan already in mind.


	6. Egyptian Contract

**Ok, so this will be my second recent update. I know, a new chapter hasn't come up in a while, but I was diagnosed with a serious case of writers block. Thankfully, I am recovering and have made a point to myself to update all three of my stories A.S.A.P!**

**I would like to thank Rubicon 9 of Hearts for my second review (FINALLY!) And I have looked at your story and can't wait 'till you update! I just never reviewed, which I don't get why. I always tell myself: 'Ok, after this chapter, I'll review.' But I don't. Well, after I post this chapter I guess I will! XD**

**I would like to thank everyone who reads this, 'cause, well, ya! :) It makes me happy to know people like what I write! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: As you already know, I do not, in any way own Pandora Hearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Egyptian Contract**

"Break!" Barging into the vast library, I find Break sitting atop a marble counter, searching his pocket for sweets.

"Ah! Miss Ashlyn!" He hopped off his perch and strode towards me. "Did you bring my candy?"

"NO! NOW WHERE IS MY MUSIC BOX?"

"Oh, no need to shout! I have it right here!" He said, pulling out the shining silver box, somehow vacant of scratches from the ordeal in Cheshire's dimension.

"Give. It. Back!" Break was holding it high above his head, out of reach. _Why can't I be taller? _Crossing my arms in defeat, I had no choice but to wait for his next move. "If this is for your candy, then forget about it."

"Though I do wish you brought me more sweets," Giving me a glare he sat down in a large brown velvet armchair, "this is for something of lesser importance. Come, sit." He motioned to an almost identical chair across from him and a small chestnut coffee table. As I did so, he placed the music box between us. "I believe we haven't finished out negotiations from earlier, have we?"

I remembered our little 'exchange' was interrupted by Oz that morning.

"Oh ya. So what's the deal now? My info for that box? Or is our previous deal still standing?" I slumped back into the soft cushions behind me. _Seriously, what does this idiot want? _

"Hmmmmm..." Pondering this, Break tapped his chin. "Our offer still stands, and I'll give you the music box as well. How's that sound to you?"

"Fine. What do you want from me again?"

"I would like to know what you saw in Cheshire's dimension. The same thing I asked of Oz-kun. Please, tell all."

"Sigh... Why do you want to know from me anyways? I saw pretty much the same thing Oz did. Fire, blood, and..." I trailed off remembering one of the most horrific parts I had come upon. "Death."

"That doesn't tell me how you came across this box now does it?"

"She's hiding something! The street rat's hiding something!" A high-pitched voice sounded from Break's shoulder. I almost jumped a few feet in the air.

"D-did E-Emily just-" I pointed a shaky finger towards the pale blue doll. _What the heck? _

"Oh! That's right! You never heard dear Emily talk yet have you?" Break propped his head up in his hands. "But she's right. There's something _interesting_ you saw there, correct?"

"I don't need to tell you more." With that I stood up, snagged the silver box, and started to escort myself out.

"Miss Ashlyn! There's something else I-" His final words were cut off by the closing door.

* * *

><p>"Miss Sharon!" I called, allowing myself to enter the small tearoom where she usually could be found this time of morning. "Glad you're all better!"<p>

"Thank you." She set down her white porcelain teacup and motioned to the chair across from her. "I was about to send for you. There is something important we must discuss."

"Um, ok." I sat down and poured a fresh cup of rooibos vanilla tea.

"I am very sure that Break had explained this to you already, but-"

"Is this about my music box again? I'm sorry Miss Sharon, but I can't say anything more to that, that clown!"

"No. I am not referring to your music box. I am talking about your chain. Or well, your lack of."

"I-I need a chain?" I could only stare at her in disbelief. _Could this have been what Break was going to say before I left? _"I'm sorry Miss Sharon, but I really wouldn't like a chain. Why would I need one anyways? Look at what it did to my sister!"

"It would be a legal contract, no need to worry. However," Her tone suddenly became as cold as stone. "if you would like to continue with Pandora, to continue looking for your sister, I suggest you do so." That tone definitely fazed me. _I've never seen Sharon so- _"So, will you create a contract?"

"Okay?" Sharon's previous relaxed manor returned.

"Alright then! Mister Liam, Break, and I will accompany you to the Reinsworth door. You are to contract with the Queen of Spades."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Queen of Spades<strong>_

_** The Queen of Spades is most commonly known as the 'Simple Chain'. Even a mere child could master her abilities.**_

_** The chain herself has no real power of her own. In fact, her scepter is the real key of her powers. For every contractor she has made, another jewel appears on the golden spade of the scepter. With every jewel there comes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With~~~~~she~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

That was all I could find in the Reinsworth library. Well, all that I was allowed to read anyways. Just this one paper was sitting on the small reading table by the window, stained with water and coffee mug rings. Not even the whole paper was readable! _How could they not even tell me what type of chain I need to get? And more importantly, why would they give me a child's chain? I can do better than that! Was it that idiot's idea? I could be the laughing stock of Pandora! Humph... 'The Simple Chain'..._

* * *

><p>Black. That was it. Just darkness surrounded me as I made my way through the murky waters of Abyss. <em>How did Oz survive ten years of this? <em>I stopped in my tracks. _How is Anna surviving? _I shook off the thought and started walking once more. I just couldn't think of my little sister being tortured by the hideous monsters who inhabited this place. In just a couple of minutes here, I was attacked by two giant stuffed teddy bears, seven freaky little broken dolls, and one Trump Card. _And they expect me to 'befriend' one of these demons? _

"Grrrrrrrr..." A low growl sounded from the shadows to my right. _Not again... _Glimmering icy blue eyes slowly opened, making their beholder known.

"I-I u-um," My voice shook as I took small steps backwards. A large cheetah appeared before me. Wait, no. Even though this chain's physique was similar to that of a cheetah, is coloring was quite off. There were no spots on its body, but there was a 'tattoo' of wings on both sides of its back. An ancient Egyptian necklace hung around its neck. Another peculiar thing about it was the facts that it was colored a bright fiery blue. Literally. It was on fire around its feet and near it's collar bone with the necklace. And the closer I looked, I could barely make out flames in its enchanting blue eyes.

"Strange..." I was even more startled by its voice. So calm... _It must already know that I'm easy prey. _"A human, this far into the Abyss? People have come through that wretched gate for years, and yet none dared to venture this far." It stopped and sat itself down, observing me from head to toe. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" I couldn't look at it straight on. Just something about this chain was... Different. Different than Pandora's chains. Different from Eques and Mad Hatter. Even different than Alice, the almighty B-Rabbit.

"Why."

"Why?"

"Why would you come to my domain?" The chain licked her (I could tell it was a her by her voice) front left paw. "Why would a simple human come to me? I have no reason for a contract unless the right person requests me."

"The right person?"

"Yes. Are you inquiring that you're she?" The cheetah's stare fell back onto me as I struggled to come up with an answer.

"How would you know? I have come here to make a contract, but..."

"But what?" The chain's eyes narrowed. "Sigh... I have no time for a simple-minded human. At least I've found my next meal..." Her words hung inside my mind as she prepared to pounce. Not the fact that I was her lunch, but the fact that she saw me as simple-minded. Insignificant. Worthless. Only helpful as fresh meat.

"Simple-minded?" I had now gathered enough courage to look the ferocious chain in the eye. Yup, I just snapped. "Do you have any idea how much it took to get here? To beat off freaking chains every two minutes? Do you realize how much I need my sister? How much freaking work it took to get where I stand now? I NEED A CONTRACT NOW. I NEED TO GET MY SISTER BACK FROM THIS HELL HOLE!" The chain gradually relaxed as I continued my rant. "NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE A CONTRACT WITH ME THEN JUST LEAVE! 'CAUSE RIGHT NOW, I WON'T HESITATE TO KICK YOUR BUTT! POWERFUL CHAIN OR NOT!"

"You are then." The chain's calming voice brought me out of my rage instantly. "You are the contractor I need."

"Wait. What?"

"Say my name, and dip your contract mirror in my blood." A sharp claw extended from her paw, slashing a long red mark in her leg.

"I-Isis..."

"Yes... The contractor with enough fire..." Then suddenly, everything faded away. The last thing visible was a crimson mirror hanging before my face.

** I know. Ashlyn's rant was really bad, but it was the best I could come up with okay? And yup, she made a contract! Isis will actually play a big part in chapters to come, the details on what role she'll play in Ashlyn's past life (hint hint) are a little um unknown to me at the moment, but I'll figure it out! But, yaa... :)**

**And please leave more comments! I'll take any criticism! Anything! I really want to improve my writing!**

**That's all and thank-you for reading! :)**


	7. Not so Pianissimo Break In

**New school year+ more homework= less updates! Yes, a new year of learning is upon us (much to my displeasure...) and I will not be able to update my stories as fast. I know I'm not very fast in updating them anyways, so ya... Also, I just applied to be a quality checker for this scanlation group called Fallen Syndicate. (Many of you reading this might get your new manga chapters from there.) So, if I actually do get the job, (doubt it, but you never know) I'll have even less time to write! TT_TT**

**So about last chapter: Thanks for the review! **

**Also (just 'cause I wanna say this), I actually have no idea why Ashlyn has an Egyptian chain. I was just bored and that idea popped into my head. But, the fact that Isis is kinda, like, Egyptiany, will have really nothing to do with the story line... wait... Never mind what I just said. I just got an amazing idea for the next chapter! :D**

**Now about this chapter (ya my author's notes will end after this, I promise): They're off to Latowidge! We even get to see Eliot and Leo! 3 Btw, this is a long chapter, so be prepared. Also, I'm gonna put the words to anytime you kissed me back in.**

**So on with da story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts or Everytime You Kissed Me.**

**Chapter 7**

**Not-so Pianissimo Break In**

"Ouch!" I had just rounded a corner when I was knocked to the ground by a frantic man in a black suit. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rubbing my head, I propped myself up to get a good look at him. He was quite tall with golden hair pulled back in a pony tail, black eyes, and glasses. His suit was accented by green cufflinks and a matching ornament around his neck. But, due to his demeanor, he couldn't be the first class noble he was dressed up as. "Who are you anyways?"

"Oh! Miss Ashlyn! I'm so sorry!" He helped me back up to me feet, where I promptly brushed off dirt and dust from my sleeves. _They really need to clean these floors... _"I am Oscar Bezarius. Oz's uncle."

"M-Master Oscar?" _Oh great, now I've done it. I've insulted a duke! You know, saying 'Hey watch where you're going' isn't really the respect they're looking for... I really am an idiot. _"I-I'm so sorry Master Oscar! I didn't mean to run into you, I-"

"It's fine! Just follow me. There's something urgent we need to attend to!" He grabbed my arm and lead me down the hall towards Oz's bedroom.

"Master Oscar, what do you mean _we_?"

"You'll see!" He burst through the door, sending a surprised Oz crashing to the floor. "There you are!"

"Uncle?" Oz sat up, quite bewildered by his sudden arrival.

"You guys! Everyone! Please help me!" A steady stream of tears ran from his eyes.

I could practically see the giant cartoon question mark coming from everyone as they exchanged uneasy glances.

* * *

><p>"School uniforms! What the hell are we doing in these?" My new attire existed of a black shirt, white skirt and jacket, a black bow, and a pair of heeled white shoes. "And where are we going?"<p>

"We're on a mission." He replied, the carriage jolting as he spoke. "A mission only we can complete."

"A mission?"

"Yes. This letter recently came from Latowidge Academy."

"Latowide Academy?" Alice rubbed her eyes. She seemed so tired it looked like she could pass out any second now. _How could she be so tired after being forced in a preppy school outfit with a seriously short skirt, and then being stuffed into a carriage with an unknown destination? _

"It's one of the country's top boarding schools." Oz replied.

"Yes. And right now, our little Ada is studying there!" Oscar had a weird glint in his glasses that made me cringe slightly.

"Ada?" Alice was still asking questions. "What's that? Can I eat it?"

"N-no." Oz was also taken aback, but apparently by a different reason than me. "Ada is my little sister."

"You have a sister?" I leaned up against the window. _Going to Latowidge to visit Oz's sister? That's the 'mission'?_

"Yeah..."

"Here." Oscar thrust the letter in Oz's face. "It's all in her letter."

"My beloved uncle," Oz read, while Oscar made a comment after each and every line.

"Yeah, yeah."

"The weather is lovely today."

"Ahaha! Which day does she mean? The least she could do is write the date!"

"The kidney pie they serve at school is delicious."

"Oh! I loved that too!"

"I accidently made a boy cry."

"Ahahaha! How heartless of her!"

I look over to Alice to see if she was listening like the rest of us. Nope. She's passed out. I return my attention back to Oz as he reads on.

"P.S I'm in love with somebody..."

"..." We all looked at Oscar. All there was was silence and a threatening atmosphere. _Ummm... _"YOUR UNCLE WON'T ALLOW IT!" Oscar ripped the paper in half, clearly outraged.

"So, the reason why we're dressed like this is-" Gil's face went completely pale, just as if he saw a cat.

"Yes! We're going to confirm what is in Ada's letter, and go directly and sneak into the school!"

The carriage came to a halt, and dropped us off at Latowidge's front gates.

"I am not sneaking into the school! I'm going inside and getting a visitor's pass." I challenged them. _I don't care if I'm insulting a duke again by disagreeing with him! I am not going through with this!_

"Well that would be a challenge for you, now wouldn't it?" _Wow, Oscar's smile is kinda creepy... _"Seeing as you are dressed in the school's uniform, they'll just think you're one of them, won't they?"

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right._

"Fine..."

"Ok, we'll just use the tunnels under the school built by the Bezarius family to get in!" He put his hands on a couple of bricks and opened a secret tunnel in the ground before us.

"Ummm, are you sure this is okaaaayyyyyyyy-" My final word was extended as I was pushed down into the darkness. "Ouch! Alice!" I looked up to see B-Rabbit simply shrug.

"Eh, you were too slow."

I cursed under my breath as everyone else climbed down with me.

* * *

><p>"All clear!" Oz signaled down to us. After what seemed like hours of walking through old crumbling tunnels, fearing for my life whenever a large bolder almost fell on us, and stepping over dead rodents, I was quite happy that we could finally climb out. Without hesitating one bit, I pushed Alice aside,and followed Oz up into the light.<p>

"Yes! I'm free!" I raised my arms up in celebration. _No more death-trap-rat-hole for me! I am never going back down there again! _

"So this is Latowidge?" Everyone had made it out, and now Oz was looking at wonder at everything in the empty hallway.

I discretely looked around the corner, only to see a few students walking down the hall.

"Master Oscar? Students are headed this way!"

"Don't worry, our plan is perfect." I couldn't see him, but I knew he had a determined glint in his eye. He may be strange at times, but he managed to get us this far didn't he?

"Right," Gil looked slightly more relaxed upon recalling the plan, "We're students and Master Oscar is a teacher..."

Suddenly, Master Oscar stepped out from behind us.

"Ah! Hello everyone! Isn't the weather lovely today?" _Oh. My. God. _I nearly died. He was wearing one of the student uniforms, and it didn't even fit him! He couldn't button up the jacket fully, the pants were way too short, and the shirt... Well... Let's just not go there...

"Who is this guy?" The students whispered, their tones full of fear.

"Some pervert?" _Spot on! _They then ran off screaming, leaving Oscar to just cock his head in confusion.

"That's what you get for overdoing it!" Gil clenched his fists. _Yup... Just what I was thinking..._

"Hey! You over there!" A loud whistle sounded behind us. _Damn!_

"Every person for themselves!" I yelled as I made a mad dash for the nearest door. Just my luck, it was a janitor's closet, and I fell right back into a garbage can. Thankfully it was empty, but it still smelled like dead fish and rotten fruit._ Great, just great... They better have air freshener in here..._

Hurried footsteps filled the silent halls and multitudes of security guards left to hunt us down. Once they started to fade away, I felt it was safe to step out of my smelly hideout.

"Hmmmm..." After rummaging through various shelves of cleaners and disinfectants, I finally came upon a half empty can of air freshener. _This should work for now... _I emptied what remained in the spray can, freshening myself, AND the garbage can. _If I have to get in there again, at least I won't gag._

Doing I final 'sniff check', I opened the door and began my search for everyone else. Now I can actually see why Oz was so interested in this place. The further I walked, the larger and more intricate the halls became. Carvings and artwork started to appear everywhere. _I must be getting into student dorms or classrooms or something. Though I still have to be careful. The more these halls are decorated, the more they must be in use._

After a few minutes, I came upon a large red-carpeted staircase. It was quite elegant; the banisters were carvings of angels holding bright burning candles. It was very beautiful.

As I climbed the winding staircase, something other than design details caught my attention. Faintly, I could hear a beautiful four part song being played. It sounded like Emperor Concerto by Beethoven. It really was a beautiful piece of music. Having much curiosity as to who was brilliant enough to play such a piece, I followed the sweet melody to its source. Behind a pair of wooden doors was the piano. _Should I go in? Eh, why not? As Anna and I used to say: Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed. _

Not wanting to wait any longer, I pushed open the doors and looked around the room. There were a few chairs, a couple of potted plants, a few paintings hung about the room, but there were two grand pianos in the center. On each piano there was a boy my age. One had long shaggy black hair and glasses, while the other had sandy blonde.

Just as they finished playing, they turned and looked at me.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I just heard you playing Beethoven and... Sorry... I should go now..." I looked at them apologetically and started to leave. _What if they think I'm one of the intruders?_

"Its fine!" The shaggy haired one said, making me turn back around. "I'm Leo. Glad you liked it!" He held out his hand and I gladly shook it.

"I'm Eliot." The other one stood up and did the same. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Ashlyn. I'm new here." I easily made up a lie. What else am I supposed to do?

"Nice to meet you." Leo said. "Do you play piano too? Or are you just a Beethoven fan?"

"Huh?"

"You knew that was Beethoven, but that was our version of the song made completely for four handed piano." Eliot crossed his arms as he explained.

"Well, I do play some piano, and I am a big fan of Beethoven."

"Would you like to play with us?" Eliot invited me. _How could they not be so suspicious of me? Eh, oh well..._

"Sure." A large smile made its way to my face. For some reason I always knew how to play piano, and I was able to brush up my technique on the grand at the Reinsworth manor. I sat down at the bench next to Eliot, and went through my mind to find the perfect song to play."Do you guys know how to play the tune Lacie?"

"H-how do you know that?" Leo and Eliot looked at me with wide eyes.

"Um, it's a tune to an old song my friend and I used to sing." _Well, this is true... _I started off the melody and after a couple moments, Eliot and Leo joined in. It sounded amazing with three people playing. Without even thinking, I started to sing just like I had with the music box.

Every time you kissed me  
>I trembled like a child<br>Gathering the roses  
>We sang for the hope<br>Your very voice is in my heartbeat  
>Sweeter than my dream<br>We were there, in everlasting bloom

Roses die,  
>The secret is inside the pain<br>Winds are high up on the hill  
>I cannot hear you<br>Come and hold me close  
>I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain<br>Darkness falls, I'm calling for the dawn

Silver dishes for the memories,  
>For the days gone by<br>Singing for the promises  
>Tomorrow may bring<br>I harbor all the old affection  
>Roses are the past<br>Darkness falls, and summer will be gone

Joys of the daylight  
>Shadows of the starlight<br>Everything was sweet by your side, my love  
>Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words<br>I'm here just singing my song of woe  
>Waiting for you, my love<p>

Now let my happiness sing inside my dream...

Every time you kissed me  
>My heart was in such pain<br>Gathering the roses  
>We sang of the grief<br>Your very voice is in my heart beat  
>Sweeter than despair<br>We were there, in everlasting bloom

Underneath the stars  
>Shaded by the flowers<br>Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love  
>You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song<br>I will be here dreaming in the past  
>Until you come<br>Until we close our eyes

We closed out the piece and sat there for a few seconds, the only noise being the last notes hanging in the air then fading.

"W-well we have to go." Eliot stood up, dragging Leo behind him.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah.."

"We'll be in the library later!" Leo called out as they left the room, allowing the door to bang shut.

_ Huh. What a strange pair... _Having nothing else left to do, I left to continue my search for my friends.

* * *

><p>"How did she know how to play that?" Eliot Nightray trudged through the halls headed towards the vast Latowidge library.<p>

"I don't know. But Eliot, couldn't she be one of the intruders from earlier?" Leo pushed up his glasses. _She's nice, _he thought, _but she might not belong here..._

"N-no. She couldn't be."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do..."

"Do you like her?" This simple question made Eliot stop in his tracks. _Does her like her?_

"What?"

"I said; Do you like her?"

"N-no. Why would you think that?" He continued on, pushing open the large double doors of the library.

"Never mind." Leo walked over to a book shelf and took out a Holy Knight book. Resting himself down against the bookshelf, he began to read.


	8. Tangled

**Yes! It's an update! I never update as soon as I'm doing now, but I keep getting idea after freaking idea for this story! And who said daydreaming in math class wouldn't pay off? **

**This chapter doesn't include that unspecified idea from last chapter's useless author's ramblings. Sadly, plans changed and I'll put that in next chapter! Also, have you ever wondered where Zwei is when the Baskervilles attack? Hmmmmmm...**

**Thanks for reading! :) Please leave more comments!**

**Disclaimer: Me owning Pandora Hearts? Pft... I wish...**

**Chapter 8**

**Tangled**

"Couldn't I take care of her? You'll be busy with that Bezarius brat."

"No, she'll likely stay with them."

"She seemed to have wondered off earlier Lottie, I could do it if-"

"No... Not just yet anyways..."

* * *

><p>"Now where could they have gone?" After meeting Elliot and Leo, I had decided to try searching outside for any sign of my comrades. So far: No luck. How could it be this hard to find a blonde-haired green-eyed boy, a noisy meet-loving girl with knee length brown hair, a middle-aged man with a blonde ponytail, and a 24 year old man in a student uniform? Sometimes you could be surprised...<p>

"Would you like to buy some cookies?" The light voice of a younger student came from my left. There was a small table set up next to the walkway, cookies, cakes, and other various treats were displayed on its surface. It all looked so good! _Why not?_

"Sure!" I made my way over to the pair of girls running the bake sale. After examining the prices of each bag of cookies, I chose chocolate chip, and paid them with some money given to me by Sharon. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

_Mmmmmmmmmm... These cookies are amazing! _As I walked away, I snatched one out of the bag and took a bite. When I was living on the streets, the only time every year that Anna and I would get cookies is from the baker on Christmas. _Maybe Elliot and Leo would like some. They said they'd be in the library, and I can't find Oz, Alice, or Gil..._

After reentering the building and asking various students for directions (also having to 'explain' that I was new here), I still couldn't find the library entrance.

"Where is it?" I mumbled to myself. Beginning to grow tired, I leaned up against a bright green wall. _This place looked big on the outside, but who could've guessed it would be this size indoors? _Suddenly, a small glint of white caught my eye. Looking down, I found a piece of paper on the floor. In neat black ink, it read:

_**Student ID: 1287649**_

_**Class Schedule: Spanish, English, Algebra, Social Studies, Science.**_

It must belong to a new student, the ink was still slightly wet. _This could come in handy if anyone needed to know 'my' ID number... _I quickly slipped the paper into my pocket and continued on my way. _As long as no one saw me take it, I guess I'll be fine..._

A few minutes later, I finally found myself in front of a set of double hardwood doors. _Huh. That only took me five minutes? That wasn't so hard. _I pushed open the doors and as silently as possible, closed them with a slight tap.

_Wow. This library is huge! _There were many more books than I had seen in the Bezarius library. What? Like 20 times more?

After getting over my astonishment, I brought my mind back to the task at hand.

"Elliot? Leo?" Weaving between desks and chairs, I made sure to check between every bookshelf carefully. "Hey. I got you some cookies!" I spoke as softly as possible, due to being in a library. But, at least I had found them. Leo was leaning against a bookshelf reading the fifth Holy Knight book, but Elliot's back was to me.

"Oh! Hello Miss Ashlyn!" Leo looked up from his book. "You said you brought cookies?"

"Ya! They were having a bake sale, and could you please just call me Ashlyn?" I threw the paper bag of sweets over to Leo, who easily caught it even though in one hand he was holding a book. "And hey, Elliot!"

"Huh?" Elliot turned around to face me. "Ashlyn?"

"Hi! I brought some cookies! They're chocolate chip!" Once Elliot had moved, I noticed a person slightly shorter behind him. "And who's-" I stopped as I realized who it was. "Oz?"

"Ashlyn! What are you doing here?" He stepped out from behind Elliot.

"I could ask you the same. You know Elliot and Leo too?"

"Listen Shorty!" Elliot suddenly turned on Oz. "We didn't finish our conversation! What's your name and registration number? We can settle this later..."

"It's no use Elliot." Leo calmly inturupted. "He's probably one of the intruders everyone was talking about earlier. Just like Miss Ashlyn."

"I am not!" _Huh. I guess they were suspicious of me... Well, Leo was anyways... _"And I thought I told you to drop the 'Miss'!"

"What's your ID number?" Elliot had taken his mind off Oz and onto me.

"Ummm... Oh!" I reached into my pocket for the paper. "1287649. Satisfied?" They both smiled. _I guess they believe me now..._

"Get back here Shorty!" Oz had started to make a silent escape, but no avail. Elliot was now charging towards him at a breakneck pace. "Hey!" Oz had slipped across one of the long center library tables, and somehow got enough distance to land on my other side.

"Elliot!" A light voice cried out. A girl about an inch taller than me emerged from the shadows. She had light blonde hair and green eyes just like Oz's. _So this must be his sister... _"Elliot! It's alright! This person is-"

"And what's this? Is this intruder a friend of yours Ada Bezarius? If I recall, the last time someone broke into the school, it was your uncle." He then turned to Oz. _Wow... Elliot is really- _"Come on, you. We need to see the headmaster."

"Acting like you knew it all along. Don't act so high and mighty!" Oz's fists were clenched. "If you know so much, why not try and catch me?" With that, he ran off, Elliot and Ada trailing not far behind. The only ones left were me and Leo.

"Um," My mind couldn't really process what just happened, "What the heck?"

"Sigh... Elliot really needs to control his temper. Sorry for accusing you."

"No problem..." Now I felt kinda guilty. Letting Oz take all the blame of intruding and all... Well, I did say every person for themselves, didn't I? "We should go find them. I'll take Oz, and you take Elliot. Whoever finds their target first gets the last cookie. Deal?"

Leo smiled. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"Oz? Oz! Where the hell are you?" I once again found myself lost in Latowidge's winding hallways. "Oz! I'll give you a cookie if you come out!" The only answer I got was silence. <em>No answer huh? <em>"Fine! If you come out I'll... Ummmm... Get all of Alice's meat for the next month AND give you a cookie!" Once again, all I could find is a silent hall, empty of the blonde.

I continued on. _Why couldn't we have just gotten visitor's passes? It would have made things so much easier!_

"Oh, are you looking for a friend little girl?~" _That voice... It couldn't be... _I abruptly stopped and turned around to face the voice's owner.

"Y-you're that woman from the mansion!" I started to back away slowly. _There's. No. Freaking. Way she's here! I-_

"Don't worry about him now child." She walked up to me. Her fingers traced my cheek. "You should just worry about yourself~"

* * *

><p>"Elliot!" Leo paced through the halls, but his master was nowhere to be seen. Nobody was. Everything was perfectly silent. "Elliot!"<p>

He opened a side door leading to the student dorms. _Maybe Elliot headed this way..._

"Oh! Elliot! There you are!" Elliot was kneeling near a wall. Two cats were scratching at the cherry molding. Suddenly, Leo saw the candle stick move outwards slightly. _What the-_

"It's a dead end." Elliot was talking to the cats. "Your master isn't in there. It's just a wall!"

"Maybe it isn't the wall... Maybe..." Leo stepped in front of his master and pushed in the candle. It and a large stone brick moved back. The whole wall lifted up to reveal a secret passage.

* * *

><p><em>'Jealous aren't you?' I stood before my red-cloaked companion, a smirk had formed upon my lips. <em>

_'You're just his pawn, he's using you. I on the other hand have his trust, I'm the only one here who has gain from this little excursion of ours. So, what is there to be jealous of?' Her snide voice rung out. No matter how much I tried, I seemed to be unable to faze her. If I just knocked her off, if I could catch her off guard, her skills would falter. Her only weakness, the only weakness known to Master Glen and myself... Then, then I'd be his only trusted spy/assassin, there would be no more of HER in my way... _

_'How could you tell? He seems to praise me every time I come back with a successful mission. I've never felt the pain of failure, yet I always catch him telling you to just shut the hell up and finish the deed. When you come back, what do I hear? Oh yes, more dissapointed shouts coming from his study.' This may have done it. Zwei has never taken well to the Master's severe punishments, no one has. But, it had always become a rule never to speak about it- failure to a Baskerville is worse than death itself..._

_'Fine, let's see how strong you are brat. I'm about to become you're worst nightmare...' _

I awoke with a jolt. The dream I just had, it felt so real... Like it actually happened, yet I don't think it did...

"Oh, you're awake already hmmm?~" Zwei cooed from the other side of the dimly lit room. Even though everything was dark, I could still make out crates, pipes, and various storage units. I could also see Zwei and... A monster? Standing behind the red cloaked figure was a large chain. It looked like a woman with white hair and matching skin, wrapped up in chains and long strings. "You have proved that you were quite useful to _them_," She spat out the words as if the were poison to her, "let's just see how useful you are to me..."

The chain's various strings suddenly sprang for me, tangling around my arms, legs, and throat...

**Ya, ending and title stinks but I just wanted to get this over with and post. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	9. Halloween Omake

**I'm dreaming of a white Halloween...**

**Wait, I don't need to dream, I can just look at the five inches of snow in my front yard! XD (Sorry, I just had to.)**

**But anyways, IT'S A HALLOWEEN OMAKE (without any snow)! I just had to make one, ya know? Break has to have his 'all-time-candy-high' of the year, right? So let's not deprive this weird clown of his candy. *mumbles* As if he didn't already have enough...**

**So here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I need a disclaimer on an omake? Eh, just in case: Pandora hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Omake #1 (yes, there will be more, so beware): Halloween**

"What do you think?" Everyone was gathered in the usual tea room, when Sharon ran in. She was wearing a rediculos costume that sort of looked like a Madigras dress. Purple, green, and gold ribbons adorned a calf length dress, which was purple with a green lace trim. The skirt was rather plain (other than the ribbons), yet the top of the dress was adorned with various beads, glitter, ornaments, and more glitter. Other than the dress, she was wearing a feathered mask (still in the color scheme) with even more glitter. On her arms were pristine white gloves, and around her neck were various strings of beads. To top it off, her usual fan was replaced by a shiny purple one. "Isn't this costume perfect?" She twirled around, glitter falling to the floor with even the slightest movement.

"Umm..." I looked up from my Earl Gray tea. "Sharon, why are you wearing that? It looks amazing and all, but why?" Everyone else seemed to have the same question in mind, as they gave her identical puzzled looks. Even Alice took her gaze off her meat to stare questioningly.

"Don't you even know what day it is today?" Her face -or at least the part that could be seen under the mask- showed an expression of pure shock. "It's Halloween! How could you not have noticed?" Having our question answered, we all gave an understanding 'Oh', and went back to whatever we were doing beforehand. Even though our attention faltered, she kept going. "How could you not have known? Halloween is one of the most fun holidays of the year! Even you Master Oz, must have known!"

Oz looked up at her and started rubbing the back of his head with an apologetic look. "Sorry! I must have forgotten with everything going on right now..."

"What about you Miss Ashlyn? You have a little sister right? Didn't you go Trick-or-Treating with her every year?"

"Heh," I started rubbing my head just as Oz had, "You see, we couldn't really afford nice costumes and such. Plus, people always tried to scare us on Halloween, even to the extent it made Anna cry. So, I don't really celebrate it anymore..." With my words, Sharon turned from shocked to pitiful in two seconds flat.

"Oh! We must change that! Come everyone! We are going to have the greatest Halloween ever!"

As she was dragging us out of the room, I finally noticed a person missing from the group. _Stupid clown..._

* * *

><p>"Why am I some Egyptian?" I looked down at the costume Sharon forced me into. It consisted of a long flowing icy-blue gown, bangles around my wrists and ankles, a few silver necklaces that weighed a ton each, and a silver headdress. My long brown hair flowed down my back, free of its usual braid.<p>

"You are not just 'some Egyptian' but the great goddess Isis!" She tilted her head and smiled at me. "Now everyone! Let's review today's plans!"

"Perfect costume choice..." I mumbled as I looked around my companions for the first time. I almost burst out laughing when I saw their outfits. Oz was dressed up as a rabbit. He had long snow-white ears, and big fuzzy white paws. The outfit he wore was a white tailcoat with green trim. He was examining the ears with great curiosity, and letting out an absent-minded 'yeah', and a few 'these ears are kinda cool'.

Alice was completely different. With much work, Sharon had forced her into a billowy pink dress. She was covered in large purple ribbons from head to toe. Literally. She even had one on each dainty pink shoe. Her hair was pulled back into a hairstyle much like Sharon's, and a gold jewel encrusted tiara sat atop her head. _I guess Sharon was going for a princess look there. _I thought as I turned to the final person in the room.

Gilbert was standing in the corner, shamed of his attire. I couldn't blame him either. No longer was he dressed in black, but now as some kind of colorful strange bird. Sharon must have had leftover feathers from her outfit, because the color scheme was similar. Gil was wearing a large fake mask, much like a toucan's, and he had a long flowing cloak made entirely of feathers. On his back were a couple of giant colorful wings. They were so big, it made me wonder about how the even fit through the room's doorway.

"Now," Sharon continued, "On today's schedule we have pumpkin carving, decorating the manor, and lastly trick-or-treating. Any questions?"

Alice slowly raised her hand. "Oi, where's the clown?"

"Oh! Break is preparing for tonight! Halloween is his favorite holiday."

"Hmph, I wonder why that is..." I mumbled once more under my breath.

I watched as Sharon took four pumpkins from under the table. They weren't the largest pumpkins you will ever see, yet they weren't those mini ones. They were just the perfect size. Next, she took out a large box of carving utensils. "Here are your tools!" She happily stated as she set the box down. "Now, begin!"

Everyone grabbed for a pumpkin and as many different carving tools as they could hold. Once I was finally able to grab my supplies, I found that everyone has already started.

_Now what to make... _I pondered over my design. _I could make a traditional one, or maybe I could have my own design..? Nah, I'll just go with a regular 'ol Jack 'o lantern._ Leaving it at that, I began to carve.

* * *

><p>It's been two hours now, and finally everyone finished. I, myself, am quite happy with the results. The teeth were jagged at just the right angles, the nose and eyes were perfect triangles, and everything was proportioned just right.<p>

"Now let's see what we have all created!" Sharon announced with an all-too-cheery smile.

At the same time, everyone turned their pumpkins around, revealing the hidden designs. My pumpkin, compared to all of theirs, looked like -well, maybe I shouldn't say that, but you get the point.

Oz's was a perfect rendition of his pocket watch. To give depth, he even scraped the sides so it wasn't cut all the way through. The watch's chain was perfectly chizzled and all of the intricate designs on the cover were perfect. That kid is some natural artist...

Sharon's was another thing to gawk about. She made an amazing rose. Let's just say, it's awesomeness and features were too overwhelming to describe.

Gil's was a gravestone. Not as detailed as the other pumpkins, but it was still really freaking amazing. It sort of looked like a cross with a circle around it. A small pocket watch was precariously perched on top. Despite the sadness -it is a _grave_ after all-. it was actually really beautiful.

Though everyone else had carved art into his/her own gourd, Alice kind of-

"It's meat!" She proclaimed as she held her work out for all to see. Now that she pointed it out, I could barely see the resemblance of a chicken leg. Though, it was slightly impressive as she used her B-Rabbit scythe for the job._ Eh, a pumpkin is a pumpkin, no matter how strange._ With a shurge of my shoulders, I gave my attention back to Sharon who had now stood from her seat.

"Now that we have our Jack 'o lanterns, let's light them and set them out for all to see!" And on Sharon led us with the next activity.

**One pumpkin lighting and Halloween manor decorating later... (sorry, too lazy to write about these... I'll just get on with da candy!)**

Sharon and I stood exasperated at the scene before us. Smashed fake gravestones littered the yard, scarecrows stood at odd angles, and orange and black streamers were strewn about. The whole yard was a complete mess, and the ones behind it were tangled in a large knot of streamers, still at each other's throats. The impressive thing is; They managed to do all of this in less than five minutes. It has to be some kind of world record!

"This is all your fault Seaweed Head!" Alice yelled as she threw a pumpkin at poor Gilbert.

He easily evaded. "Why is it my fault? You're the one who decided to use your scythe, you Stupid Rabbit!"

"Ok!" Fed up with all of the fighting, I easily went between the two and broke up the 'minor-ish' quarrel. "Sharon! What's next on the list? I wanna get candy!"

After getting over her shock at the sight of the yard, she replied. "After Break gets here, we can go trick-or-treating. But I haven't seen him all day." With a small sigh, she reviewed the damage of the yard once more.

"Then let's find him!" Letting go of Gil and Alice, I marched right up to the manor's front door. "Break! Get your butt out here! We need cand-" But I was cut off before I could finish my sentence as the door slammed right into my face.

"Hello everyone~" Break waved in his annoying manner. "Missed me?"

"OW!" After recovering from the possible head trauma, and discovering I now have a bloody nose, I gave him a menacing glare. "What the hell was that for? And what are you wearing?"

The outfit Break chose was definatly... Different... He wore a large baggy rainbow jumper that had blue and red frilly sleeves and collars. His hair was in the same style, yet a rainbow of streaks were dyed onto the long bangs that covered his left eye. On his head was a cone shaped hat with a pom pom on top. And on his feat were pointy shoes with bells on the toes. What was even more strange was the fact that his nose was painted cherry red. And too top it all off, Emily was dressed as -what?- a jester of some sort. He usual dress now green and purple and her normal hair bow was replaced by a small jester's hat.

"Can't you see? We're clowns!" Everyone gave him questioning looks as he continued. "I am always called a 'Stupid Clown', correct? Well, after pondering my newest Halloween costume, I figured why not?"

"Sure..." I hesitantly looked from person to person.

"Now, aren't we going trick-or-treating?" Slight nods came from everyone as we all made our way down the path that led to a next door town.

_Best. Halloween. Ever._


	10. Drunken Antics

**Me: Ok, I feel slightly ashamed... I went to my best friend Ashley for help making this chapter... I couldn't figure out what Ashlyn should do while everyone is drunk! To be drunk, or not to be drunk? That was the question!**

**Ashley: Yeah, so now, as payment, I get to be in this chapter's Useless Author's Ramblings! ^_^**

**Me: Yes, thank you Ashley... But about this chapter. It's not my best, but it's not my worst. It's not my shortest, it's not my longest, but it's still pretty dang long. *Clears throat and starts talking with cool action-movie-type narration voice* It will be filled with action (kinda), adventure (sorta), and completely drunk anime characters (YES!) ****Also, I was visiting a family member, and during the car ride to Massachusetts, I got this amazing idea that will change the whole freaking plot line! :D It has to be one of my best fanfiction ideas in my short history of my fanfiction ideas! :D Oh, and yes. You should be worried when the time comes... *evil-ish laugh* ^_^**

**Please review! And thank you for reading! :)**

**Ashley: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: What?**

**Ashley: *cough* The OC *cough***

**Me: Oh yeah! So, Ashley asked me to draw Ashlyn 'cause she couldn't get a clear image in her mind of what Ashlyn looked like **_**exactly**_**. So I drew her, and posted it on my Deviantart here: .com/#/d4h9gwp so if anyone wants to see an actual picture of her (poorly drawn but oh well) it's there. Okay, that's it! :) Wait, the link isn't working! Ugh! So, here, I'll just have it as not a link... and take out the spaces... *mumbles* why do i even bother? *mumbles* gimpgirl44 .deviantart .com/#/d4h9gwp **

**Ashley: Oh! Oh! I wanna say this disclaimer! PLEASE? o_O**

**Me: Okay...?**

**Ashley: We, in no way own Pandora Hearts! It belongs to Jun Mochizuki!**

**Me: Happy?**

**Ashley: Yes. Yes I am. :) ON WITH DA CHAPTAH!**

**Chapter 9**

**Drunken Antics**

_Must... Kill..._

_He... Should... Die..._

_Jack...Must... Die..._

My thoughts were distant, my mind wiped blank except for these light words working their way through my head.

_Must kill Jack..._

It was all like a dream. My body seemed to be moving on its own, moving to fuffill my motive. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't even bring up my own thoughts. I just stood up and swiftly made my way to the nearest exit. This door had brought me to a large open room; occupied by several Baskervilles, a lion chain, and my companions. It almost looked like a duel to the death. The death of Oz and Elliot that is...

_Must kill Jack Bezarius..._

Without a moment's hesitation, I leapt to the lion's side, a bright flaming sword of ice appearing in my hands. Though it's blue flames would normally burn someone _and _melt the ice, it did neither. It was like the rest of my body; I couldn't feel it at all, even my grip on its shining handle wasn't felt.

"Ashlyn!" Elliot shouted. "Get away from there!"

"Must... Kill... Jack..." I raised my sword and lunged at the duo. But, having superior knowledge of using a sword, Elliot blocked off my attack a split second before the blade slashed Oz's face. "Must kill..." I now sent a few jabs Elliot's way, only to be met with a few back, knocking me off balance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elliot shouted. "You should be fighting that _thing_ over there!"

"Must kill..." I moved to strike once more, but narrowly missed. Spinning around, I took another strike towards Elliot's head. This time, I barely sliced a few strands of stray hair as he dodged my attack.

As Elliot and I were dueling, I could barely see Oz out of the corner of my eye. The lion had pounced and was throwing him around everywhere. Finally, the lion took Oz in a firm grasp with its powerful jaws and threw him into the air. He looked like a rag doll: Almost completely limp.

For a second, my thoughts and worries returned.

_OH MY GOD! OZ- _Suddenly they were cut off with a sharp pain splitting through my skull. I clutched my head in my hands and sort of slumped down, dropping my weapon in the process. _Have to kill... No, I-... Must kill... _Everything went blank again. Having lost control once more, I grabbed the sword's handle, slipped behind Elliot, and started to send my blade straight into his back.

It almost felt like everything was going in slow motion at this point. To put it simply: I was abruptly thrown forward by an invisible force, and crashed into the nearest wall. I winced as I felt the various strings controlling me stretch and snap under the pressure. All my thoughts suddenly flooded my mind. I could feel everything now. The pain of hitting the wall, the burning sensation left behind by Doldum's strings, and my realization of my surroundings kicked in as I fell towards the concrete floor below.

Somehow, I had swerved into a pile of boxes instead, breaking my fall. Laying there for a moment, the breath knocked right out of me, was the perfect chance to get a shaky grasp of the situation. The voices behind my barrier of boxes became clearer and clearer the more I strained to hear.

"I never expected to meet you again in a place like this Lottie." The male's voice was faint, but it sounded like an older version of Oz.

"So Jack... You know, don't you? Where Master Glen is?" 'Lottie' was apparently next to speak.

"Lottie, please don't misunderstand. I have not come forward in order to talk with you. I have come to have you withdraw from this place."

"Why so high and mighty? Has this 'hero' business gone to your head? I thought he was your friend! After that, your family gained so much status! I'm sure you were overjoyed!"

**BOOM!**

A loud bang and the sound of rushing wind suddenly came from the bickering voices. A bright red glow lighted my pile of boxes.

"You think I killed Glen to extend my status?" Jack voice suddenly filled with tension. "Is that what you want to say? Listen Lottie. I'm not going to say this again. You cannot match the power of B-Rabbit. So please withdraw. If I must, I will become the blade which vanquishes the reapers."

"Do as you wish!" Lottie's voice was slightly fainter now. She must be turning away. "We are only following the master's orders. No matter how many times you kill Glen, we will be sure to find him!" And with that, three pairs of footsteps faded into the room I entered by.

The wind was dying down, the light went dim, and all was silent for a few moments. I lay there, still paralyzed, pondering what just happened. _Is that what Break meant during tea? Oz is the reincarnated hero? _

"What just happened?" Elliot's voice sounded slightly strained, but was auditable. "Hey, where's Ashlyn?"

I decided at gather up enough strength and let a small groan escape from my lips. Hopefully it wasn't too quiet. It wouldn't be too good to be left in a pile of boxes in a cold creepy dungeon in only god knows where.

"Ashlyn?" A small amount of light came into vision as multiple boxes were pull off from on top of me. _I'm saved! _

Everything started to become slightly fuzzy now. The last thing I could fully make out was the trio of confused faces staring right at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:Dream:.<strong>_

_"You did what?" Break and Sharon stared at me as I told them about my contract. Sharon looked worried, while Break looked... Ummm... Angry/sad/worried/angry/furious/annoyed/again, more fury._

_"Miss Ashlyn... I don't think-" Sharon started._

_"Fine. Now, your sword lessons will begin tomorrow." Break stuffed a little note he had into his coat pocket._

_"S-sword lessons? Why would I need those?" I stood up from my seat, still clutching my contract mirror from beforehand._

_"You'll thank me for this." And with that, he left the room._

"Ah!" I sat up with a jolt. _Geez... If I knew I would pass out this much- Wait a second... _I looked around. No longer was I laying paralyzed in a pile of filthy boxes, but now in my clean Reinsworth manor bedroom. "Thank the lord!" I raised my hands to the air and plopped myself back down on my pillow. "I swear I can never go into a basement ever again after what just-" Then it hit me. _What just happened... What exactly did happen? Now I remember some things, but who exactly is Zwei anyways? What really went on while I was lying there during that ordeal? What- Wait. IS EVERYONE EVEN OKAY? _I jumped out of my soft bed, put on some decent clothes, headed out of the room, and down the hall. If they were alright I figured they would be lounging in the tea room where they usually were. Break would be eating cake after cake, Alice would just be eating just everything, Sharon would be there sipping tea almost oblivious to all that was happening, and Oz and Gil would be doing whatever.

"Hey!" I burst through the tearoom doors, only to find everyone sitting there as usual. Well, kinda. "Oh thank god..." I took one of the chairs next to Sharon and started to prepare myself a cup of Earl Gray tea.

"And what may be the matter with you Miss Ashlyn?" Sharon inquired.

"Nothing. But, I think you should ask them that." I pointed over at Oz and Gil who were sitting on the couch with worried and aggravated expressions on their faces.

"We already did~" Break piped up. "But how about you Miss Alice?" He turned to the chain sulking in the corner. Large trays of food were set before her.

"I'm the same as ever!" She stated as she gulped down another cupcake whole.

"So I see... Just a useless glutton as ever!" Emily was twitching as her small annoying voice sounded throughout the room.

**BAM! CRACK! **

Sharon's fan made quick powerful contact with the top of Break's head. "You will be silent, Break." The poor guy... He takes constant beatings from this girl, and he never complains. _If I were him I'd_- "Now Miss Alice, if anything is bothering you, you can tell me!"

Without wanting to hear any more of Sharon and Alice's conversation -as it would go very ugly, very fast. Poor Alice- I turned back to my tea, and my other thoughts. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel as something was off. _Something about someone in this room is amiss, but it's probably just me right? Everyone other than Oz and Gil seem normal, and even the others are paying them no thought... I must be going insane... _I lightly sipped my tea. But, as I went to swolow, I nearly choked. _Ow! _It almost felt like a razor wire was cutting into my flesh. My hand made its way around my throat as I searched for the cause. _Nothing... Figures... I guess that proves it then. I am completely, and utterly going insane._

"Ow!" I yelped again as yet another pain show up. I brought my hand up to my head where a sharp metal object hit me in the eye. "What the heck?" Picking it up out of its landing point in my tea, I found it doesn't seem to be metal at all. But, some sort of star shaped sparkly thing...

"Beautiful!" Sharon's voice came from the corner of the room. She clutched the curtains in front of an open window. With her hair flowing in the passing breeze and the sparkly star things floating around her, I could only guess one thing: Girl mode.

"Milady?" Break was apparently hit by one of those sparkly things too.

"That's so beautiful! A maiden walks such a difficult road!" She exclaimed as she ran past Break, knocking him to the ground once more. "It must be such a heartache!"

_Ok, I have no idea what Alice did to set Sharon off, but maybe I should see what's going on..._

"Hey, um, Sharon?" I hesitantly tapped on her shoulder."I don't think Alice really wants too-"

"But it's love Miss Ashlyn! Haven't you ever experienced love before? It's amazingly sweet!" Now she was turning on me.

"I'm sorry, but no. I haven't. I don't wish to offend you or anything, but I think love is rather stupid. I mean, what's the point? You give your heart to someone and then they dump you. Leaving you with nothing but a broken heart and many empty tissue boxes."

"H-how could you say that?" She exclaimed. "Love is one of the most delicious and marvelous things you will ever find!"

"It's sweet?" Alice finally spoke up. Apparently, while Sharon was busy with me, Alice was able to crouch into a corner and finish the rest of her pastry puffs.

"Oh yes Miss Alice! Some might even call it bittersweet!" Sharon finally switched victims.

"Well I don't like things that are bitter..."

"But its love! Without love you-"

"I don't need help from the likes of you concerning my manservant." The chain crossed her arms. _Wow... Now I feel bad for her... What is Sharon going to do?_

Suddenly, for no reason I could distern, Sharon burst into tears. "T-That's right! You never called me by my name! Wait, I have an idea." Her threatening aura was making its way back around us as she crept towards Alice. "Why don't you call be big sister Sharon? Come on! Don't. Be. Shy!"

"B-Big s-sister Sharon..." Alice was shaking in her boots. Never before have I seen the great B-Rabbit so, so helpless. _Thank God it isn't me!_

Having succeeded, Sharon whisked away the frightened hare to look at 'Love Novels' or whatever she called them. 'Love Bibles?' 'Books of Love?' Whatever. At least they left me here in peace.

_Finally... Peace and quiet... With Break still passed out on the floor and Gil and Oz silently doing nothing, it couldn't be better! Now all I need is new tea... I don't think I should drink it after it was contaminated by those 'stars'. Plus, it looks glittery now. And the last I've heard, glitter isn't edible..._

I poured another cup of tea for myself, and settled back down in my chair. A tea cake and the morning paper was all I needed now. I reached over, grabbed these nessesary items, and finally began to relax...

"YOU ARE A WOLF IN RABBIT'S CLOTHING!" And I spoke too soon...

Sharon had dashed in and was chasing Oz all around the room. Sadly, just like Break, he was no match for the superior Paper Fan of Doom (my new name for it), and was sprawled on the floor in a matter of seconds. Though her opponent was beaten down, Sharon still kept at it; this time, with two fans! _Poor guy... _I thought as I watched the event take place.

"Milady! A kiss is required to form a contract!" _Awwwww! Break's still alive? I thought Sharon finally got him for good... _The idiot -he truly is. He just interfeered with a Sharon beat down!- clown pulled the raged Reinsworth off of Oz.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry Master Oz! I-I didn't know!"

"I thought Alice was the rabbit..." I mumbled as I took another sip of Earl Gray tea.

"O-Oz k-k-kissed?" Well, Gil looks even worse than before! _Ha, at least something good came out of this!_ I started taking mental pictures. _If only I had an actual camera... I would have to sic a hundred cats on him to even get the slightest resemblance of his expression at this moment! Darn..._

I happily continued to sip my tea as the frightened Nightray backed up. His face had gone completely pale, and it looked like he would collapse any second now.

I finally burst out laughing. _This is too much! _I take in the scene even more. This couldn't be any more perfect!

I. Was. Wrong.

A low rumbling noise caught my attention. The slight sound of sqeaking cart wheels accompanied it as the sounds came closer to the room.

Only one thing came to mind.

_Oscar._

"Hello everyone!~" Oscar burst into the room, spirits high and a carefree smile plastered on his face.

"Oh! If it isn't the man accused of stealing female uniforms for student dorms~" Break waved his long sleeve at the room's newest occupant. "What a pervert!"

"How could you say that Xerxes?" I spotted a tint of maliciousness gleaming in Oscar's eyes as he gave Break the 'death glare'.

"What scum!" Emily piped up.

"And you brought punch?" Sharon inquired, as she and the rest of us stared at what was placed on the carts. Many glasses were set out, filled to the brim with purple liquid.

"Yes! Even though we didn't find out who Ada was in love with, I thought we'd celebrate that everyone got out safely!" Oscar picked up the nearest glass and proposed a toast.

Everyone reached for a beverage. But, just as I reached mine, I smelled something odd. Taking another whiff of the air, I pinpointed the source of the disgusting scent. Of course, it just had to be my drink. I brought the glass closer to my face. _Smells familiar... _After one last smell, I finally figured it out.

"Hey, this isn't punch! It's- HMPH!" Oscar had taken his arm and held it around my mouth.

"Now, everyone! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

><p>"You guys are IDIOTS!" I facepalmed. I mean, who wouldn't when your comrades are sprawled out in front of you, probably full of alcohol double the legal limit? I'm not even sure how they could handle it! Can't even two times over the limit KILL YOU?<p>

I sighed as I looked around. Oz had just come back to his senses after his fourth drink, and is now talking to Oscar. Who, when drunk, seems to be a little ditsy. He was all 'happy', and pouring more wine for his underage nephew.

"Hey! Um Oscar?" I walked up to them and grabbed Oz's half full glass. "I don't care if Oz is actually twenty five! Technically, he didn't spend a long time in the abyss, so he still counts as being underage!"

"Oh lighten up!" Oscar grabbed me around the neck into an embrace. "We're here to have fun!~"

"Could you please let go of me?" I managed to choke out.

"Oh, sorry." His firm grip lighted as I struggled free. Gasping for air, I looked back at the Bezarius duke.

"Maybe you should lighten you intake there..." Oscar had now grabbed yet another glass of booze and downed it in no time. "Seriously, if you pass out, Alice would probably draw on your face... And do you seriously want a hangover?" But of course, my words fell on deaf ears. Oscar just sat there chuckling. "And what's so funny?"

God, I wish I hadn't turned around. Alice was stripping. In front of everyone. Out in the open.

"Alice! Please don't!" Oz was standing in front of her, desperately trying to make her stop. "Alice!"

Pop.

And there goes the remaining button from Alice's blouse. It flew high in the air and landed right on Oscar's drink -Thankfully, (kinda) Oscar was staring at the scene before him and paid no more heed to his beverage.- Now, Alice was standing in from of Oz, half naked. Alice's back was towards me, so all I could see was Oz's expression.

"Oz..." Alice's word surprised him and he jumped about a foot in the air. Alice slowly lifted her fingers into a peace sign. "V! V STRIKES THROUGH THE LOSER!" Her fingers practically poked his eyes out. She then proceeded to place her hands on her hips and laugh in victory as Oz screamed in pain and continuously rolled on the floor.

I sighed as I turned back to where Oscar was sitting. "You know-" He was gone. I didn't even notice him leave! I mean, how could you not notice a large drunk guy leave a room? Especially a ditzy one...

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHEWEED HEAD?" I jumped as Gilbert's slurred speech filled the room. Not really wanting to see what happened this time; I slowly turned myself around, bracing myself for the drunkard that is Gilbert. He was leaning on a small end table, with a blurred face of anger towards a flower vase.

"Gil never could hold his liquor!~" Oscar popped up by a nearby couch where everyone was seated, except Alice and Gil. _So that's where he went! _I thought as I walked towards the others.

"Oh~" Break plopped himself down on the couch's armrest. "An angry drunk~" His comment was supported by an annoying squeak from Emily: 'How uncivilized!~'

I just stared at the hatter. _Something's off about him right now... _I took a closer look. He demeanor, stature, slur of speech, ditzyness (okay, maybe he's always slightly ditzy) were all qualities of a drunkard. Yet, it was almost as something was off... I took one last look at his face, and realized what was so different about him.

"Hey Break-" My sentence was cut off by the pained yells of Oz.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Alice and Gil were about to rip him in half.

"My manshervant!"

"My Mashter!"

"HELP ME!"

"Hey!" I called out, "Oz is not a play toy! Put him down or else you won't have a master or, uh, manservant!" I didn't dare do anything more than that, they wanted to fight over Oz, but what if I got pulled in? I personally like having two arms... But we have to stop them right? Oz likes his arms too, I bet...

I stood there thinking for a moment, looking over at my companions on the couch when it hit me. "Hey Sharon? Can you call Eques out for a moment? I have an idea." I leaned down and told her the simple command she should give Eques. She gave a slight nod, and two seconds later, Gil and Alice were falling down separate black holes, and a dark unicorn was standing behind the couch with Oscar.

Sharon looked up at me, and this time I nodded back. She then swept off the couch with a slight flourish, and approached Oz. Everyone just stared with amusement as she tapped her foot down on the ground, revealing her ankle.

I almost burst out laughing when Oz's face got all red, and you could practically seeing his heart thump out of his chest.

* * *

><p>Three minutes after our whole ordeal, and everyone's practically passed out. Sharon was snoring away on the couch, Alice laying face down on the floor, and Oscar was curled up with a few empty bottles of liquor. His face was decorated with marker in various lines and colors. <em>I warned him, didn't I?<em>

Having nothing more to do, I saw Break leaning out on the balcony, so I joined him.

"Hey, why aren't you drunk?" I strode up to him, and sat on the railing. "I mean, you had, like, fifteen whole bottles! I'm just surprised you're not dead."

"Oh? The brat found me out already?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Well, let me ask you something. How did you know it was liquor in the first place?"

"Can't you even smell that stuff? It's nasty! When Anna and I lived out on the streets, you can bet there are a bunch of guys, or bumbling idiots I should say, swaying out of the pubs. You could smell their dang breath a mile away! Plus they always left half drunk bottles around."

"Oh~" His signature creeper smile spread across his face once again. "You know, you are a very observant girl~"

"And? Your point?"

He just smiled as he pointed behind himself to the balcony's glass doors. "Looks like we have a visitor."

I yawned as Oz entered. "Listen Break, I'm tired. So I'm gonna go to bed. See ya in the morning!" I stretched and reached the glass doors, but right before I could leave I heard them say this:

"You can drop the drunk act Break, I know you're not really drunk."

"Heh, you're just as observant as Miss Ashlyn. How'd you find out?"

"Well, it's not like I _wasn't _eaves dropping."

"You're such an uncute brat."


End file.
